La Misión 4: Corazón y Alma
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Cuatricuela de La Misión. Kurt aceptó una peligrosa misión secreta donde Blaine no puede ir. Este le ruega que no vaya, pero Kurt está decidido a aceptar la misión y luego desaparece de repente. Temiendo lo peor, Blaine se va de encubierto a la mansión del capo de la pornografía para rescatar a su pareja, sólo para encontrarse atrapado en la telaraña sádica de Talbert.
1. Chapter 1

_Holisss. Ya empezamos con la úuuultima parte de 'La Misión'._

_Consta de solo 5 capítulito__s._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_Hasta más tarde,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Los chicos están de vuelta...

Ya han pasado dos años desde que el moreno y estoico Detective Anderson, y su castaño compañero, Hummel llegaron a un acuerdo sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ir de encubiertos al RamJack, el resort gay más notorio en el país, puso a prueba su amistad llevándola hasta el límite y forjando un nuevo amor entre ellos, que fue creciendo desde entonces. Los compañeros siempre se cuidan las espaldas y nunca se dejan solos.

Pero ahora Hummel ha aceptado una nueva y peligrosa misión secreta donde Anderson no puede seguirle. Trabajando para James Talbert, el único hombre responsable de la pornografía más ilegal del país, es bastante malo. Sin embargo, el capo de la pornografía es también sospechoso de hacer películas gay snuffs y sus últimas cinco estrellas han terminado seis pies bajo tierra. Anderson le ruega a su pareja que no vaya, pero Hummel está decidido a aceptar la misión y luego desaparece de repente.

Temiendo lo peor, Anderson se va de encubierto a la mansión del capo de la pornografía para rescatar a su pareja, sólo para encontrarse atrapado en la telaraña sádica de Talbert. Ahora, él y Hummel se verán obligados a actuar a la orden de sus más oscuros deseos para una película y esperar tratar de sobrevivir. ¿La orden pondrá a prueba y torcerá el amor de uno por el otro?, o ¿quizás los acercara más o los separará? Pase lo que pase, se verán obligados a desnudarse como jamás lo han hecho en la vida, desnudarse totalmente, tanto en corazón como en alma.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

─Lo haré. ─Las palabras de su compañero sonaron en la cabeza del detective Blaine Anderson, mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera de mármol, vistiendo un uniforme que decía "La Plomería de emergencia de Chuck – ¡Reparamos rápido!" en letras rojas en su espalda.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y en la caja de herramientas que había traído habían muchas más cosas de las que necesitaba. Dentro, entre los alicates, el alambre y la serpiente de metal larga para desatascar los desagües, había una bíper hocicuda completamente cargada; una sorpresa mortal para cualquiera que se cruzara con ella. Anderson había considerado guardar el arma debajo de la ropa en lugar de esconderla en la caja de herramientas, pero temía que se notara demasiado y delatara su tapadera.

El disfraz era necesario entrar en la residencia del famoso rey de la pornografía, James Talbert. Una enorme mansión blanca donde estaban sucediendo cosas muy sospechosas, si era cierto lo que decían los rumores. Además estaban las declaraciones de los testigos, quienes ahora habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Se trataba de hombres jóvenes y muy atractivos que se habían registrado en la mansión de Talbert y que se habían esfumado repentinamente. Y ahora había ocurrido lo mismo con el compañero de Anderson, Kurt Hummel.

Anderson, sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar que sacaría de ahí a Hummel con vida.

¡Si sólo ese obstinado bastardo no hubiera estado tan dispuesto a saltar de cabeza hacia el peligro!

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a pensar en el mes anterior, en el momento justo en el que el capitán Schuester les había ofrecido esa peligrosa misión. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, se la había ofrecido a Hummel para ser exactos. Y de nuevo, las palabras de Hummel se repitieron en su mente...

»─Lo haré, ya está decidido y no hay más que hablar. ─Kurt Hummel se irguió en toda su estatura de metro ochenta y se encaró con Anderson, sus ojos verde mar llameaban.

»─Es demasiado arriesgado, Hummel. ─Anderson se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y espeso, y frunció el ceño al hombre que era mucho más que su compañero.

Durante más de dos años, desde la peligrosa misión encubierta en el RamJack, un hotel que mostraba lo más glamoroso y lo más sórdido del estilo de vida gay, Anderson y Hummel habían sido amantes, así como mejores amigos y compañeros. Las circunstancias les habían obligado a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que había sido una completa sorpresa para ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos se había sentido nunca atraído por un hombre antes.

Pero la relación que compartían era algo más que el deseo voraz que provocaba cuando ellos se tocaban. Se basaba en una lealtad y confianza tan profunda que transcendía los límites del amor común y la amistad.

Una confianza que, en opinión de Anderson, su compañero estaba traicionando ahora, por haber aceptado una misión que el capitán Schuester le había ofrecido sin ni siquiera detenerse a escuchar la opinión profesional de Anderson.

Temiendo por su compañero, Anderson había investigado arduamente el caso junto con todos los detalles. Este trabajo era sumamente peligroso. Ir de encubierto a la mansión de James Talbert, el personaje más importante en el mundo de la pornografía ilegal en Estados Unidos.

A Anderson no lo hubiera detenido del peligro si hubieran ido juntos. Pero sólo se podía infiltrar un agente en la mansión de Talbert, y el capitán Schuester había decidido que Hummel era perfecto para el trabajo. Esto había dejado atónito a Anderson al darse cuenta de que no podría saber nada de su compañero si éste se viera en problemas con la misión.

»─Es demasiado arriesgado ─dijo de nuevo─. No me importaría si fuéramos juntos pero vas a estar solo allí. Por el amor de Dios, Hummel, Talbert hace películas snuff gays.

»─Y es por eso que acepto el caso. ─Hummel se acercó más, para que sus cabellos castaños rozaran el cabello oscuro de Anderson. Estaban discutiendo en el servicio de caballeros del centro de la ciudad PD, comúnmente llamado el Metro, y las voces tendían a llenar con sonidos en el espacio de baldosas─. Lo haré, porque a pesar de que no podemos admitir... lo que somos, no hay manera de permitir de que otros individuos como nosotros, Kurt asesinados por lo que son. ¿No lo ves? ─Eso era lo más cerca que Hummel estaría de admitir que era gay, gay, porque no era lo que pensaba de sí mismo.

Como le había dicho anteriormente a Anderson, Hummel se describía a sí mismo como una persona heterosexual que se había enamorado de su compañero que, casualmente, era también un hombre.

Hetero, gay, heterosexual u homosexual, Anderson sabía que su relación era más complicada de lo que cualquier etiqueta de una sociedad homofóbica podría pasar. El amor entre él y Hummel era más profundo que la sangre o que los huesos. No sólo eran compañeros o amantes, eran almas gemelas.

Y por eso era tan difícil para él dejar que su compañero aceptara este caso tan peligroso por su propia cuenta.

»─No hay otros chicos como nosotros. ─Anderson le dijo a su compañero con el ceño fruncido─. Puedo ver lo que quieres decir, pero yo apostaría incluso dinero a que somos los dos únicos policías tan cercanos en LA en más de un sentido de la palabra, Hummel.

Y si vas a bajarte al hombre que está matando a jovencitos y haciendo una película de sus últimos momentos, pasaremos a ser dos policías encerrados, porque yo te lo juro por Dios que ese tío tendrá que matar a ambos si las cosas se van hacia el sur.

»─Si las cosas empiezan a ir hacia el sur, te llamaré de inmediato. ¡Demonios! Voy a llamar a todo el departamento de policía de Los Ángeles. ─Hummel prometió─. Pero no puedes venir conmigo, Anderson. Lo siento, pero no hay manera de que Talbert te confunda con un Twink. Eres muy alto y machote. Además tengo experiencia tomando ese rol…. ¿Recuerdas el RamJack?

Anderson suspiró. Recordaba demasiado bien el RamJack. En aquellos momentos su compañero se había enojado porque interpretaría el rol del "chico-juguete" y Anderson el del "Papaíto". Pero había que reconocer que la diminuta altura y el físico compacto de Kurt Hummel le ayudarían con la tapadera. Podría pasar fácilmente como uno de los jovencitos que Talbert había invitado a su mansión, a pesar de que era mucho menos afeminado que la mayoría. El cuerpo alto de Anderson y grandes ojos marrones, junto con su actitud más tensa y la naturaleza firme, lo dejaba fuera de la sumisión. Había estado feliz al momento de saber que no tendría que volver a actuar como un hombre gay extravagante como cuando estuvo en el RamJack, pero nunca había soñado que la experiencia de Kurt como twink volvería a parecer entre ellos.

»─Kurt, por favor. ─Intentándolo por última vez. No había nadie más en el baño de los hombres, por lo que se atrevió a trazar la mejilla de su compañero─. Por favor ─murmuró─. No hagas esto. Te amo. No... no sé qué haría si algo te sucediese. Por favor, no vayas a donde no puedo seguirte. No aceptes este caso.

»─Yo también te amo, demasiado, Blainie, Dios, no tienes idea de cuánto. ─Hummel se apoyó en el tacto─. Pero tengo que hacer esto. Lo siento si no entiendes el porqué, pero tengo que hacerlo. Además ─le dio una sonrisa torcida a Anderson─, sólo voy a ser el chico de la piscina de Talbert. Estaré en la piscina vigilando los alrededores para buscar indicios. Sabes que al menos encontraré algo, es la única forma de pillar a ese desgraciado. Ningún juez en Los Ángeles firmará una orden de registro basándose en rumores y especulaciones sobre la mansión. Y todos los testigos que teníamos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

»─Lo sé. Y eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo. ─Anderson buscó los ojos de su compañero, su corazón latía con fuerza─. Que desaparezcas como ellos. ¿Y si te ves en apuros, y nadie puede sacarte de ahí?

»─¿Qué pasa si mientras yo repaso informes… resulta que es demasiado tarde para ti? ─Se tragó un nudo en la garganta, casi no podía pronunciar las palabras. No podía creer que su compañero estuviese a punto de hacer esto, iba a aceptar el caso, no importaba lo que Anderson pudiera decir o hacer, ni importaban los sentimientos de Anderson.

»─Nada de eso va a suceder, bebé. Voy a estar bien. ─Hummel se apoyó y le dio un beso en la boca─. Juro que me pondré en contacto contigo cada tarde a las cinco, cuando termine mi turno de llamadas, así sabrás que estoy bien, ¿vale?

Anderson finalmente fue obligado a admitir la derrota. »─Está bien ─reconoció enojado─. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Estás poniendo tu vida en riesgo y la mía también. Porque maldita sea, Kurt, no hay manera de que lo haga sin ti.

»─Eh, no digas eso. Todo acabará antes de que te des cuenta. ─Hummel prometió─. Y luego vamos a celebrarlo toda la noche. El día de San Valentín se está acercando, lo sabes. Y Yo ya tengo una sorpresa especial prevista sólo para ti, Blaine, y pienso estar allí para dártela en persona.

»─Y yo te abrazaré cuando lo hagas. ─Anderson atrajo a su compañero para un abrazo de oso, saboreando la sensación suave de Hummel. Reflexionó amargamente, procurando que si alguien entraba en el baño en ese momento, lo confundiera con un abrazo fraternal.

Hummel se aplastó contra la plenitud de su cuerpo, entrelazando sus brazos y su pelvis poniéndolos juntos de una forma que jamás ocurriría en un abrazo entre dos hombres heterosexuales.

Pero por el momento, le importaba un bledo si alguien los veía en su exhibición de más que afecto amistoso. Lo único que importaba era que su compañero iba ir a algún lugar peligroso, un lugar donde Anderson no podía cubrirle y le estaba matando dejarlo ir. Pero con lo enfadado, molesto y traicionado que se sentía, tenía que confiar en su compañero y que pronto regresaría, tal como había prometido.

Pero antes de dejarlo ir, había otra cosa más que tenía que hacer.

»─Vamos. ─Tomó a Hummel de la mano y tiró de él hacia el otro extremo del baño, donde había un pequeño armario de limpieza lleno de suministros.

»─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─Hummel se quejó, resistiendo el tirón en su mano─. El Capitán Schuester dijo que si quiero entrar en el caso, tengo que salir de inmediato.

»─Sé lo que dijo el capitán Schuester, pero no puedo dejarte ir sin más ─Insistió Anderson. Jaló a su compañero al armario oscuro que olía mucho a cloro y amoníaco─. Tú no lo entiendes, Kurt ─dijo, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de ellos─. Si estás realmente decidido a hacer esto, realmente decidido a ponerte en peligro a pesar de mis súplicas, entonces solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

»─¿Y cuál es? ─Hummel parecía desconcertado en la tenue luz que se filtraba desde debajo de la puerta.

»─Darte algo para que me recuerdes. ─Cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de baldosas frías, Anderson desabrochó el cierre de los vaqueros ajustados de su compañero en un santiamén. Oyó a Hummel tratar de amortiguar un gemido cuando él tocó la enorme polla que de repente estaba erecta por su toque y tiró de ella para liberarla.

»─Dios, ¡bebé! Tú no… tú no tienes que hacer esto. ─Hummel gemía, pero los fuertes dedos se abrieron paso a través del cabello de Anderson contando una historia diferente.

»─Pero quiero. ─Anderson se inclinó hacia adelante, ansioso como siempre por el gusto de la polla de su compañero. Recordó la primera vez que había chupado a Hummel en el RamJack, recordó la manera en que Hummel temblaba, gemía y rogaba.

Era una sensación increíblemente poderosa, poner a un hombre como Kurt de rodillas era algo difícil, a pesar de que era Anderson el que estaba haciendo de rodillas ahora. Tomó el eje pesado en una sola mano y le dio un beso caliente a la amplia cabeza. El almizcle familiar de Hummel llenó sus sentidos, y sintió que su propia polla crecía dolorosamente dura en respuesta. Hubo un momento en el pasado en que el olor de su compañero no le afectaba de esta manera, un momento en que un toque informal entre ellos era sólo un toque. Pero desde su tiempo en el RamJack, todo había cambiado para mejor, en opinión de Anderson.

»─¡Dios! Sí, bebé… Estoy loco por ti. ─La voz de Hummel era ronca por la necesidad, pero Anderson le hizo esperar un poco más cuando probó el pre-semen de la rendija de la polla de Hummel. De repente quería hacer esto, quería torturar a su compañero con el placer, de la misma manera que Hummel lo había torturado en la Navidad pasada, cuando lo había secuestrado de un evento de caridad, lo había esposado a la cama, y lo había follado hasta que los ojos se le torcieron de placer. Pero por supuesto, su compañero había recibido su parte el cuatro de julio, pero mucho mejor era dejar saber a Hummel cómo se sentía.

De hecho, eso era lo que necesitaba, Anderson se dijo a sí mismo. Necesitaba estar a solas con Hummel y follarle, quizás así le haría entrar en razón. Necesitaba demostrarle que él no era el único que estaba poniendo su vida en juego aceptando esta peligrosa misión, porque estaba arriesgando lo más importante para ambos. Pero como no había una cama o esposas a mano, esta era la única manera de hacerlo. Chupaba la cabeza de la polla de su compañero entre los labios, saboreando la sal, el sabor amargo tan exclusivo de Kurt, rodeando el sabor en su lengua cuando lo tomó más profundamente dentro de su boca.

»─Blainie, por favor... por favor, ¡me estás matando! ─Hummel gimió, y Anderson sintió los dedos de su compañero apretar su cabello cuando la cabeza de su polla se frotaba contra la lengua de Anderson. Él apretaba los labios tomando aún más de la polla de Kurt, tomando más profundamente a Hummel con una facilidad repentina, tanto que se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Hummel jadear tan fuerte. Esto era algo que nunca había esperado estar haciendo con otro hombre, ni siquiera un hombre al que cuidaba y amaba como a Hummel. Pero la pasión no podía negarse entre ellos. El bulto de su polla que estaba completamente dura y recta en sus pantalones, rogando por liberarse con tan solo chupar la polla de Hummel. Esa era la prueba de sus sentimientos.

Anderson retrocedió para seguidamente moverse hacia adelante engullendo todo lo que podía del miembro de Hummel, sintiendo el roce de los pelos púbicos rubios de Hummel contra su cara. Atrajo más la enorme polla hacia su garganta.

«No te voy a dejar ir sin antes demostrarte cómo me siento. ¿Quieres ponerte en peligro? Estupendo. Pero no hasta que te deguste por última vez, dejándote saber lo que vas a extrañar mientras no estás.»

»─Dios, ¡Blainie! ─Hummel estaba bombeando furiosamente ahora, su eje se metía dentro y fuera de los labios de Anderson con fuerza─. Dios, esto es tan bueno. ¡Me chupas tan bien! ─gemía─. Amo sentir tu lengua en mi polla, bebé. Amo correrme en tu boca.

Anderson tomó el pulso vibrante de su compañero y aumentó aún más el ritmo entre sus labios. Hummel estaba cerca… temblando, tan cerca del orgasmo y todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener una succión constante para hacer que sucediera. Una parte de él quería hacer eso, quería seguir adelante y tomar la carga caliente de su compañero hasta que Hummel colapsara sobre él. Quería ver la mirada dulce en el rostro de su compañero después de correrse y saber que él la había puesto ahí. Pero tenía que enseñarle una lección. Con un rápido movimiento, liberó la cabeza de Hummel con sus dedos y se puso de pie.

Hummel se quedó sin aliento en la confusión, su polla aún seguía dura como una roca que sobresalía sobre sus muslos. »─¿Qué...? ─Miró a Anderson, con el ceño fruncido y, obviamente, perplejo─. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ─Exigió─. ¿No vas a hacer que me corra?

»─Termínalo tú mismo. ─Anderson se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño a su compañero tan fríamente como si no hubiera estado de rodillas tragando su eje hacia unos momentos─. O vuelve para que termine lo que comencé cuando hayas acabado con ese maldito caso. Vuelve a mí.

Habiendo dicho lo anterior, giró el pomo de la puerta del armario y salió, dejando a Hummel con su polla todavía colgando de sus pantalones y una mirada atónita en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Anderson llamó al elegante timbre con incrustaciones de plata y se sorprendió al escuchar los primeros acordes de 'Air on the G Strings', la famosa pieza de música clásica. Muy gracioso. ¿Talbert se las daba de un perfecto caballero culto y refinado a pesar de hacer fortuna en la industria del porno? ¿O se trataba de su sentido del humor? Anderson no sabía la respuesta, ni le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que su compañero estaba en algún lugar en el interior de la mansión de Talbert y se proponía sacarlo de allí. Harry podía hablar todo lo que quisiera sobre no joder el caso – el instinto de Anderson le decía que Hummel estaba en problemas, y quería a su compañero fuera de peligro.

Había pasado un mes entero desde su conversación en el servicio de caballeros del Metro, y como prometió, Hummel lo había llamado todas las tardes. No había tenido mucha suerte encontrando suficientes evidencias para quitar de en medio a Talbert aún, pero tenía esperanzas en que encontraría algo pronto.

Desde que su compañero se infiltró en la mansión, hacía ya cuatro eternas semanas, la llamada telefónica diaria era todo lo que Anderson había tenido para aferrarse. Él siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, pero quería decirle a su Hummel lo que le haría exactamente una vez que volviera a casa. Pero como la línea no era segura no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Además, lo que se habían dicho y hecho la última vez que se vieron aún permanecía latente en la memoria de ambos, como un muro invisible. Una barrera de tensión e incertidumbre que era reacia a desaparecer.

Tenía que contentarse con una breve charla, pajeándose después con vívidas fantasías de un Hummel atado a la cama al que Anderson le chupaba la polla hasta que éste gemía pidiendo más, o hasta que rogaba por ser follado.

Hasta que un día, Hummel no llamó.

Anderson había apurado al máximo el tiempo esperando la llamada. Hasta que no le quedó otra que llamar al capitán. El capitán Schuester era uno de esos hombres que no soportaban ser molestados en su casa, y no había apreciado la llamada en lo más mínimo…

»─Algo va mal ─le había dicho Anderson, ignorando la obvia irritación de su superior─. Hummel no ha llamado esta tarde. Necesitamos conseguir una orden judicial y sacarlo de allí.

»─Por favor, Anderson. ¿De verdad esperas que moleste al juez en medio de su cena porque tu compañero está tardando un par de horas en informar?

»─Eso es justo lo que espero, demonios, que moleste al condenado juez ─había labrado Anderson─. No es propio de Hummel retrasarse tanto en informar. Me ha estado llamando cada día a la misma hora en este último mes, unos minutos antes o después, pero siempre a la misma hora. Ya pasan de las ocho y tendría que haberme llamado a las cinco, capitán.

»─Tres horas ─la voz del capitán Schuester era plana─. Tú compañero solo se está retrasando tres horas, Anderson. Sé que tú y Hummel son cercanos. Mierda, quizás demasiado después de lo que pasó en el RamJack, pero tengo que pedirte que controles tu histeria. Hummel tiene una tapadera perfecta en la mansión Talbert. Si irrumpimos allí con un montón de agentes de uniforme, joderemos su cubierta y cualquier oportunidad que tuviéramos de pillar a James Talbert por esas películas snuff. Sé razonable.

Anderson había hecho un esfuerzo por mantener su voz baja y estable.

»─Estoy siendo razonable, capitán. Si conociera a Hummel como yo lo entendería. Él sabe lo importante que es para mí que llame cada día para informar sobre cuál es su situación allí dentro. No dejaría de llamar a menos que algo hubiera salido realmente mal. Y que no haya llamado esta noche significa que está en problemas, señor, en graves problemas.

El capitán Schuester suspiró audiblemente.

»─De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si tan seguro estás, ve a comprobarlo. Pero irás de incógnito, y lo harás rápido. Una vez que hayas visto a Hummel, sal cagando leches de allí sin joder el caso. ¿Está claro?

»─Cristalino ─asintió Anderson, aunque sabía que su capitán no podía verlo─. Pero capitán, es mejor que vaya trabajando en esa orden ─dijo agarrando fuertemente el teléfono─. Si no llamo en un par de horas, no quiero quedarme sin la espalda cubierta.

»─Te conseguiré lo que necesites, pero tendrás que darme algo de tiempo ─el capitán Schuester había sido determinante en ese punto─. Esperaré tu llamada, Anderson.

»─Si no recibo noticias tuyas en una hora, enviaré la caballería tan pronto como consiga la orden. Pero no te sorprendas si no recibes una cálida bienvenida en el Metro si jodes este caso. Una suspensión es lo mínimo que puedes esperar.

»─En este momento estoy más preocupado por Hummel que por mi carrera. Puede tirarme el libro de reglamentos a la cabeza cuando esto haya acabado, capitán. Me importa una mierda. Sólo quiero sacar a mi compañero con vida de allí ─dijo Anderson y colgó el teléfono.

Y así fue como había terminado a las puertas de la mansión Talbert a las nueve en punto de la noche vestido con un uniforme de fontanero, maldiciendo la terquedad de su compañero por enésima vez. Ya era hora de que alguien le enseñara a Hummel una lección sobre no ser tan arrogante al meterse de lleno en situaciones peligrosas donde Anderson no podía cubrirle las espaldas. Pero eso lo haría más tarde. Porque ahora tenía que sacar a su compañero con vida de allí.

Anderson se sacudió una mota de polvo del arrugado mono gris, agradecido de haber guardado el traje de fontanero, que se quedó de otra misión encubierta que Hummel y él habían realizado un par de años atrás.

Estaba a punto de llamar al timbre de nuevo, cuando se abrió una de las enormes puertas de caoba de la entrada y un hombrecillo calvo con uniforme de perfecto mayordomo inglés apareció por ella.

Bueno, Talbert realmente se daba aires de aristócrata. Como si eso pudiera enmascarar el hecho de que su dinero estaba sucio, pensó Anderson con desprecio.

─¿Sí? ─El acento del hombre encajaba con su apariencia. Su tono de voz era lo que Hummel habría descrito como "snob, pomposo y estirado". Solo pensar en su compañero hacía que el corazón de Anderson doliera, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y sus maneras tranquilas y serenas.

─Estoy aquí por la piscina ─dijo bruscamente, abriéndose paso a través del pulcro mayordomo para entrar en el lujoso recibidor con suelo de parqué─. Ustedes llamaron porque una de sus bombas estaba rota.

─¿Cómo dice? Yo no hice tal llamada. ─El mayordomo sonó incluso más arrogante que antes, si es que eso era posible, y miró a Anderson como si se tratara de un molesto insecto que quisiera raspar de la suela de su zapato.

Anderson frunció el ceño, haciéndole saber al mayordomo que iba en serio.

─Eso es porque yo no hablé con usted, amigo. Lo hice con el encargado de la piscina. Un tipo llamado Kurt, ¿le suena? ─preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

─¡Ah sí! ─resopló con desaprobación el mayordomo─. El amo, de hecho, contrató a una persona así. ¿Fue él quien llamó?

─Sí ─respondió Anderson con impaciencia─. Oiga, esta caja de herramientas pesa, y las horas extra no son baratas.

El mayordomo arrugó su nariz con petulancia.

─Estoy seguro de que el amo podrá pagar la irrisoria cantidad que usted cobra. Deme un momento para hablar con él.

Anderson esperó, intentando parecer despreocupado mientras el pequeño y engreído inglés cogía el teléfono de princesa de fantasía y pronunciaba unos cuchicheos demasiado bajos para que él pudiera oírlos. ¿Estaba Hummel bien después de todo? ¿Dónde estaba? Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, su instinto le gritaba que algo no iba bien, que tenía que registrar la casa de arriba abajo hasta encontrar a su compañero y huir a toda prisa. Pero se obligó a permanecer quieto y esperar. Pronto, el mayordomo colgó el teléfono y volvió hacia él.

─El amo me ha informado que usted puede ver al encargado de la piscina ─dijo en un tono helado─. A pesar de la hora.

─Bien ─Anderson sintió una oleada de alivio─. ¿Le importa indicarme la dirección, entonces? A menos que quiera toda esta lujosa mansión inundada con agua de la piscina.

La más tenue de las sonrisas apareció en los labios delgados y grisáceos del mayordomo.

─Oh, por supuesto, es más, yo mismo le llevaré hasta allí. Sígame.

Y sin otra palabra se dio la vuelta y lideró el camino. Anderson le siguió, dispuesto pero ansioso. Se dijo que simplemente se aseguraría de que Hummel estuviera bien y entonces se iría, justo como le había prometido al capitán. Pero a pesar de que había logrado entrar sin problemas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el presentimiento de que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

El mayordomo lo condujo por largos pasillos y a través de salas ostentosamente decoradas. Solo algunas piezas del mobiliario de la mansión eran más valiosas que el apartamento de Anderson o el de su compañero.

Parecía que el dinero sucio podía comprar muchas cosas bonitas, pensó cínicamente mientras seguía silenciosamente al mayordomo. Y esperaba que Talbert todavía pensara que Kurt era una de ellas.

Todo lo que James Talbert sabía era que había contratado a Hummel de una agencia de modelos que alquilaba chicos guapos para realizar tareas domésticas. Como algunos hombres ricos y famosos disfrutaban de estar rodeados de muchachos jóvenes y hermosos, esta clase de agencias eran un negocio lucrativo.

Se rumoreaba que dos de las ocho estrellas de las últimas películas snuff de Talbert habían venido de la misma agencia, pero como nadie pudo producir las películas, y puesto que los testigos que habían tenido el valor de declarar, habían desaparecido convenientemente, no había pruebas de ninguna actividad ilegal en torno a Talbert. Después de todo, prostitutos guapos iban y venían con una alarmante regularidad en una ciudad tan grande como Los Ángeles, y la mayoría de ellos no tenían a nadie que se preocupara lo suficiente para echarlos de menos.

Pero Hummel lo tenía. Tenía a Anderson, y Anderson estaba decidido a sacarlo de allí, o a morir intentándolo. Justo cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente y su mano se aferró a la manija de la caja de herramientas, llegaron al final del pasillo. O lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo, en resumidas cuentas. Realmente era una chimenea de mármol desde el suelo hasta el techo con una inmaculada pila de troncos tendida en el interior, esperando a que alguien encendiera una cerilla.

El repelente mayordomo inglés recogió una elegante caja de oro con cerillas que estaba sobre la repisa al lado de un candelabro plateado y encendió la vela que reposaba sobre él. Luego se quedó quieto y le hizo una señal a Anderson para que hiciera lo mismo.

Sin estar seguro de qué esperar, Anderson dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Estaba el maldito mayordomo tratando de crear ambiente o algo?

─¿Pero qué...? ─empezó a decir, y justo entonces la chimenea se movió. Se balanceó hacia adentro como un pasadizo secreto salido de esas viejas películas de terror para revelar otra habitación tras ella.

El mayordomo le dedicó una sonrisa con sus finos labios.

─Creo que encontrará lo que está buscando aquí, detective Anderson.

─¿De qué demonios está…? ─Pero se interrumpió cuando logró registrar que le habían llamado por su auténtico nombre.

Anderson echó mano inmediatamente a su caja de herramientas, deseando haber escondido la Víper en su funda en vez de en el fondo de la caja. Había sabido que algo iba realmente mal. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a sus tripas?

─Yo me llevaré eso, gracias. ─Su única defensa le fue arrebatada de las manos.

─¡Hey! ─Anderson volvió a agarrar la caja, pero un click repentino en su oído le detuvo. Miró hacia arriba para ver como una pequeña pistola, no más grande que la palma de su mano, había aparecido repentinamente del enguantado puño blanco del mayordomo. ─¿De qué demonios va todo esto? ─preguntó Anderson, tratando de ganar tiempo─. Te lo he dicho, sólo soy el maldito fontanero.

─Oh, yo creo que es más que eso, detective Anderson. Mucho más de hecho ─dijo una voz fina y cortés desde la otra habitación. Desde detrás de la chimenea de mármol, una pequeña y esbelta figura apareció repentinamente. A James Talbert no le gustaba aparecer en público, pero su rostro de mejillas rosadas y su físico poco corpulento fueron reconocidos inmediatamente por Anderson; había visto varias fotografías de él, tomadas por las cámaras de vigilancia de la policía. Su pelo gris apenas estaba cubierto por la boina negra que llevaba en un ángulo inclinado y su redondo y pequeño vientre estaba cubierto por una chaqueta lisa color granate.

─Tendrá que disculparme ─continuó Talbert mientras Anderson visualizaba su vestimenta─. Estoy en el modo director ahora, me gusta vestir para cada ocasión ─dio una ligera y afectada risa que instantáneamente ralló los nervios de Anderson─. De hecho, pienso que debe conocer a la estrella de mi última película, detective ─dio un paso hacia un lado e hizo un ademán─. Pase.

Con la pistola todavía apuntando a su cabeza, Anderson no tenía opción. Pasó a través del pequeño pasadizo que se había abierto en la chimenea y llegó a una habitación más grande y bien iluminada. Entonces no pudo detener un ronco sollozo.

Arrodillado y desnudo en el medio de la larga cama de cuatro postes estaba Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holiiii, les cuento, no he actualizado en un par de días porque… estuve obsesionada con Donkey Kong xD ahaha hace años que no lo jugaba y no paré hasta terminar con los 3, y ahora descubro que hay unos mundos escondidos en el 2 y en el 3 y para desbloquearlos necesito unas monedas que dan en los Bonus ¡Y yo nunca hice los bonus! Debo jugar toooodo nuevo Jajaja y esos son las mayi cosas :( jajaja_

_Este capítulo no es nada lindo, ¡Maldito Talbert! Ugh :(_

_**AmiDela:** Tienes toda la razón, yo tampoco comprendo por qué siempre los mandan a ellos, al parecer no son muy buenos detectives después de todo, si siempre los descubren jajajaj, pero al mismo tiempo eso es lo entretenido :)_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

La cama en donde Hummel estaba arrodillado, extrañamente se parecía a la de su apartamento. Sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda y una venda negra oscurecía sus ojos. Tirante alrededor de su cuello estaba un fuerte lazo delgado negro. Era tan similar a la manera como Anderson lo había encontrado en el RamJack que su corazón se apretó en su pecho como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

─Oh, Kurt ¿qué te han hecho?

─Bueno detective, parece que nos pilló en medio de una producción ─el tono de James Talbert era agradable y calmado, como si no tuviera el asesinato en su mente del todo─. Estoy seguro que ha oído hablar de mis pequeñas, eh, obras de arte. ─Continuó señalando a una cámara de aspecto caro montada en un trípode y apuntando a la cama─. Así que usted sabe cómo terminará todo.

─Sí, lo sabemos todo acerca de tus películas mórbidas ─le aseguró Anderson, intentando mantener su voz fuerte y estable─. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Talbert. Y es la razón por la que hay una brigada entera dirigiéndose aquí en estos momentos. ─Él habló con más confianza de la que sentía, con la esperanza de que el capitán Schuester mantuviera en pie su propósito. Sino él y Hummel se encontrarían en grandes problemas.

Al sonido de su voz, la cabeza de Hummel se alzó. ─¿Anderson? ─Llamó con voz ronca─. ¿Estás aquí compañero?

─Aquí estoy. ─Anderson comenzó a ir hacia él, pero la percepción repentina del frío metal empujando contra el lado de su cabeza lo mantuvo en su lugar.

─No creo que el amo Talbert haya terminado de hablar con usted todavía ─el mayordomo murmuró en su oído en su acento británico estirado.

Anderson se mordió los labios para no maldecir. Siempre y cuando saliera de esta situación, tenía la intención de alimentar al pequeño canalla Inglés con un sándwich de nudillos tan grande que necesitaría varias ollas de té para bajar la comida. Pero mientras tanto, él estaba atrapado. Así que aunque su corazón sufriera por Hummel, se mantuvo firme.

─Deja ir a mi compañero ahora y podríamos ser capaces de zanjar algún tipo de acuerdo ─dijo a Talbert, que seguía sonriendo amablemente─. De otra manera vas a estar en un mundo de dolor, Talbert.

─Oh, yo no lo creo detective Anderson. ─Talbert rió entre dientes─. Su compañero va a ser la estrella de mi más reciente producción, así que no podría pensar en dejarlo ir ahora. Y en cuanto al "equipo" que supuestamente vienen en enjambre sobre mí en cualquier momento, puedo oler una fanfarronada a una milla de distancia. Hemos estado monitoreando la banda de la policía constantemente desde que llegó y no hay un susurro de cualquier fuerza vengadora encabezada en esta dirección.

Anderson se mordió los labios otra vez, sabiendo que estaban atrapados. El capitán Schuester debía estar tomándose su tiempo, no queriendo arruinar el caso. Todo lo que podía esperar, era que su capitán decidiera tomarlo en serio cuando no tuviera noticias de Anderson. Pero para entonces podría ser demasiado tarde.

─Ahora usted comienza a ver las cosas a mi manera ─dijo Talbert. Volviéndose hacia el mayordomo murmuró─. Saunders, puede retirarse. Por favor, continúe monitoreando la situación y quiero saber si algo cambia.

─Sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor. ─El pequeño mayordomo inglés hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse de la sala, tomando su arma y la caja de herramientas de Anderson con él. Al ver su única arma a punto de desaparecer, Anderson no podía dejar de seguir la voluminosa caja con sus ojos.

─Espere. ─Talbert levantó una mano para detener al mayordomo y le sonrió a Anderson─. Deje la caja aquí ─dijo cuando Saunders se detuvo─ parece contener algo que el buen detective desea mucho. Será divertido observarle mirando a su compañero morir mientras él es incapaz de llegar a lo que sea.

─Muy bien, señor. ─El mayordomo puso la caja de herramientas que contenía a la Víper a los pies de Talbert y salió de la habitación.

La enorme chimenea osciló en la parte posterior, bloqueando la única salida. Pero la caja de herramientas estaba justo allí, el arma de fuego dentro del alcance de Anderson. Al visualizar lo que pensó que era su oportunidad, se lanzó hacia adelante, sólo para ser detenido en seco por un sonido asfixiante desde la cama.

─No tan rápido, detective ─Talbert sonrió─ solo porque ya no hay una pistola apuntando en su dirección no quiere decir que ya no mantenga la ventaja. Dirija su atención al detective Hummel.

Anderson dio vuelta para ver a su compañero respirando fuertemente y con dificultad por la negra soga apretada alrededor de su cuello. Su mirada siguió el delgado cable desde su origen en la garganta de Hummel y observó que giraba sobre una viga en el techo abovedado de arriba. Anderson no podía ver quien tenía el otro extremo hasta que una enorme figura salió de las sombras en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Él era la clase de tipo que habría asestado al gorila más resistente en las pesadillas de Los Ángeles. Si bien, era de Seis pies y nueve pulgadas y todo músculos ondulantes bajo su delgada camiseta de algodón blanco, parecía más que capaz de izar el peso del cuerpo de Hummel en el extremo del cable negro con una mano. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cuando vio a Anderson verlo, luego, de forma incidental tiró de la cuerda, cortando el suministro de aire de Hummel, hasta que se atragantó y se quedó sin aliento, tratando de respirar.

─¡Basta! ─Anderson rugió─. ¡Basta hijo de puta! ¡No puede respirar! ─corrió al lado de su compañero, sin preocuparse de su propia seguridad y trató de tirar del cordón que rodeaba el cuello de Hummel soltándolo, pero fue inútil. El lazo, increíblemente fuerte, era también demasiado delgado para obtener un buen agarre. Sus dedos escarbaron inútilmente en donde eso hería en la carne de Hummel. Renunciando a ello, Anderson, agarró el cable por encima de la cabeza de su pareja y tiró, tratando de dar una cierta holgura a Hummel.

Era como jugar al tira y afloja con un gigante. El abusador de pesadilla dejó salir un estallido de risa de gnomo y tensó su agarre. Tenía la ventaja de no solo el tamaño y la fuerza, sino también de la influencia de la cuerda en contra de la viga del techo sobre sus cabezas, se dio cuenta Anderson. Sentía como si una mano fría estuviera apretando su corazón, Kurt se estaba muriendo ¡y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo! Bueno, si él no podía liberar a su pareja con la fuerza bruta, lo menos que podía hacer era estar seguro de que Talbert también muriera. Se lanzó de la cama al pequeño en el smoking y la boina, pero en ese momento un arma más grande que una que el mayordomo había estado embalando, de repente apareció en la mano de Talbert. Anderson estaba a punto de atacarlo de todos modos, cuando Talbert negó con la cabeza al gigante que sujetaba el extremo del nudo corredizo de Hummel.

─Déjalo ─dijo sin dejar de sonreír con calma─. O por lo menos dale un poco de holgura Teddy.

Mirando decepcionado, el gigante obedeció, y Hummel se derrumbó, tosiendo y jadeando en la cama. Anderson corrió de vuelta hacia su compañero y tiró de la soga. Era un nudo corredizo en ejecución y el velozmente lo despegó de la cabeza de su compañero, luego le quitó la venda de los ojos. Después de un momento de torpeza, fue capaz de soltar la cuerda que sujetaba las manos de Hummel. A continuación, abrazó a su compañero fuerte y cerca de él.

─Está bien, Kurt ─murmuró en voz baja solo para los oídos de su pareja─. Está bien, Estoy aquí ahora. No voy a dejar que nada te suceda.

─No deberías... ─Hummel interrumpió, tosiendo─. No deberías haber venido Anderson. Ahora él nos matará a ambos.

─Tal vez no ─Talbert les dio una sonrisa desagradable─. Después de todo, cuando termine con ambos, voy a tener algunas escenas en la película que hará un excelente asegurador en contra de cualquier tipo de persecución. Pero no permitiré que ambos se vayan antes de que tenga un poco de diversión.

─¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ─Anderson reclamó con un brazo todavía rodeando protectoramente los hombros de su pareja.

─Hablo de una pequeña interpretación de papeles. Como puede ver, no tengo ninguna escasez de juguetes ─señaló y la mirada fija de Anderson siguió su dedo. En la pared detrás de la cama había un estante que no había visto antes. Látigos, remos, varas, fustas, mordazas, consoladores, vibradores, demasiado numerosos para contar, llenaban los estantes junto con varios dispositivos que ni siquiera podría nombrar.

Anderson contuvo la respiración en la pantalla y sintió un nudo ciego de cólera ascender en su pecho.

─Lo juro por Dios, Talbert, si has utilizado alguno de estos en mi compañero...

─Relájate, Anderson, hasta ahora, él no ha hecho otra cosa que encadenarme ─ le aseguró Hummel.

─No, de hecho, pero sin duda que lo tengo en mente y vamos a capturarlo todo en la película para la posteridad ─Talbert reía como si le acabara de contar una buena broma en lugar de revelar su plan para la tortura sexual.

_**«¡Bastardo enfermo!»** _Anderson estaba furioso, tenía que detenerle antes de que él le hiciera cualquier otra cosa a Hummel. Antes de que él en realidad lo lastimara. Su mirada se volvió a la colección de accesorios en el estante, especialmente los vibradores y consoladores. En una relación consensual serían juguetes, como Talbert los había llamado. Pero aquí, obviamente estaban destinados a ser instrumentos de tortura. Sólo el pensamiento de alguien violando a Kurt para su propio placer puso a Anderson tan furioso, que podía matar. Hummel le pertenecía a él, y nadie iba a poner un dedo sobre él, por lo que respecta a Anderson, no lo permitiría.

Su única oportunidad, hasta donde podía ver, era apartar con engaños a Talbert lejos del gorila que lo protegía y luego le saltaría. Si pudiera desarmar a Talbert y darle al bastardo con una llave de cabeza, estaba seguro de que el pequeño y gordo director estaría cantando una melodía diferente acerca de quién estaba a cargo aquí.

─Ven, entonces ─dijo, mirando fieramente a Talbert─. Ven a intentarlo hijo de puta...

─Oh, no voy a torturar a su compañero, detective Anderson ─dijo Talbert suavemente─. No, de hecho. Si yo hiciera eso ¿Quién encendería la cámara? No. Usted mismo hará los honores y recuerde, mientras más tiempo usted lo hace durar, más tiempo lo mantiene vivo. Si le veo holgazanear, voy a tener que traer a Teddy para hacer un final rápido ¿Lo ha entendido? O ─señaló con la pistola─ puedo tomar el asunto en mis propias manos, ahora proceda por favor.

Anderson, clavó la mirada en él. Su corazón en la boca.

_**«Dios, ¿cómo hemos podido entrar en semejante situación?»**_ No podía creer que Talbert realmente creía que iba a hacer esto, pero podía ver por los ojos del hombre que lo hacía. Realmente esperaba que Anderson lastimara y violara al hombre que amaba hasta que Hummel no pudiera soportarlo más.

**_«No puedo hacerlo... De ninguna manera por un demonio.»_**

Abrió la boca, sin estar seguro de lo que divulgaría, y se oyó decir:

─A mí. Házmelo en su lugar.

─¿Perdón? ─Talbert preguntó educadamente, levantando una ceja por la evidente confusión.

Al mismo tiempo, Hummel murmuró

─¡No, Blainie!

Pero ahora que las palabras salieron, Anderson sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

─Dije, deja que sea yo ─extendió sus manos─. Mira, vamos a hacer lo que quieras. Sólo no... No lastimes más a mi compañero.

Talbert entrecerró los ojos y luego se extendieron.

─Bueno, ustedes dos parecen estar más cerca que el tonto dúo detectivesco común, bastante más cerca ¡Qué conmovedor! Muy bien ─hizo una seña con el arma que todavía sujetaba─. Si está tan decidido a tomar el lugar de su compañero, vaya adelante y coloque la soga alrededor de su cuello.

─Bien ─sintiéndose mal, Anderson levantó el delgado pero letal cordón negro y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre su cabeza, sólo para ser detenido por Hummel.

─Bebé, no. No hagas esto ─los ojos de Hummel le suplicaban.

─Tengo que hacerlo ─Anderson puso el nudo corredizo alrededor de su propio cuello y luego abrazó a Hummel apretándole─. El arma está en el fondo de la caja de herramientas ─susurró al oído de su pareja─. Eres un tiro mejor que yo y lo sabes. Sólo tenemos que distraer a Talbert el tiempo suficiente para lograrlo. O consigue su arma. Cualquier cosa.

Hummel asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión, pero cuando retrocedió, sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas.

─No quiero hacer esto, Blainie ─murmuró, acariciando la mejilla de Anderson─. No quiero hacerte daño.

─Está bien, Kurt ─Anderson sonrió para tranquilizarlo, esperó─. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y saldremos de esto. Siempre lo hacemos.

Él no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero había otra razón, además de la puntería superior de su pareja por la que quiso cambiar de lugar con Hummel.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales hizo una gran aparición en su mente. Eso había sido en el RamJack, y había sido obligado por ese bastardo enfermo de Conrad a follar a su pareja, o de otra manera habría sido obligado a ver a Kurt violado por los matones de Conrad. Había elegido hacer el trabajo él mismo, por supuesto, pero a pesar de que el resultado había sido positivo, la culpabilidad casi lo había desgarrado. Anderson no podía, simplemente no podía pasar por algo así otra vez. Estaba listo y dispuesto a soportar estoicamente cualquier cosa que Talbert repartiera, pero él no podía soportar herir a su pareja otra vez, el hombre al que amaba más que a su propia vida.

─Vamos a seguir con esto ─la voz afeminada de Talbert sorprendentemente chasqueó como un latigazo─. No tengo toda la noche para esta proeza particular y a Teddy aquí se le paga por hora. ¿No es verdad, niño grande?

En respuesta, el matón enorme sonrió y tiró de la cuerda negra. Por primera vez, Anderson sintió el nudo corredizo apretando alrededor de su cuello. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar aire, se aflojó de nuevo. Talbert, aparentemente no estaba preparado todavía para el golpe de gracia.

─¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ─Hummel, todavía completamente desnudo y desafiante, afrontó al pequeño hombre con las manos plantadas firmemente en las caderas. Anderson sintió su mal genio aumentar cuando la mirada de Talbert viajó con avidez sobre el pecho esculpido y los abdominales de Kurt, luego bajó a las columnas musculosas de sus piernas. Pero Kurt pareció inmune a la mirada hambrienta─. ¿Bien? ─preguntó de nuevo.

─Desnudémoslo para comenzar ─Talbert se indicó─. Me gustaría ver si él es tan delicioso desnudo como tú, detective Hummel y además, necesitaremos acceso fácil para las escenas que estoy planificando.

Anderson sintió frío con las palabras amenazadoras, pero no trató de mostrar la consternación de su rostro cuando Kurt comenzó a despojarlo de los trajes grises y la ropa que llevaba debajo.

─Lento ─murmuró al oído de Hummel, cuando su compañero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar─. Gana un poco de tiempo. Schuester está trabajando en una orden judicial.

Hummel le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza para mostrarle que entendía y se movió tan lentamente como podía, pretendiendo tener dificultad con la cremallera del mono y luego con el cierre de los pantalones de Anderson. Pero no podía prolongar eso por más tiempo y antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, Anderson se redujo a su piel desnuda. Sólo esperaba que lo que le había dicho a Hummel fuera cierto y que su capitán estuviera realmente organizando algún respaldo. Si no, Schuester estaría a punto de perder a dos de sus mejores detectives por la lujuria del malvado pequeño hombre que les observaba tan atentamente con ojos codiciosos.

Al final, cuando Anderson estaba desnudo y tembloroso en el centro de la gran cama de bronce, Talbert pareció satisfecho. Ahora fue en el cuerpo de Anderson que su mirada se arrastró con tanta avidez. Anderson, trató de suprimir un estremecimiento, el hambre desnuda reflejada en la cara retorcida del pervertido. Se sentía como un trozo de carne listo para ser trinchado en trozos diminutos.

─¿Y ahora qué? ─Hummel exigió. Estaba de pie en una postura engañosamente relajada, tenía los hombros caídos hacia un lado, como si no tuviera cuidado en el mundo. Anderson sabía de trabajar con él por tantos años como podía explotar en el acto moviéndose más rápido de lo que podría parecer humanamente posible cuando era provocado. Kurt estaba esperando la oportunidad de conseguir ya fuese el arma de Talbert o la de la parte inferior de la caja de herramientas, que aún estaba a los pies de Talbert.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, sólo porque Talbert estaba obviamente ocupado sintiendo deseos sobre sus cuerpos desnudos no significa que el gilipollas, pervertido hijo de puta hubiera perdido el rastro del asunto. Su sujeción en la diminuta arma de fuego y su puntería en la pareja permanecieron firmes y precisas.

─Bésalo ─sugirió con una mirada lasciva─ como tú lo quieras, detective Hummel.

Anderson dejó escapar un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que mantenía. Besar a Hummel no era problema para él. De hecho, él había estado esperando hacer precisamente eso durante el último mes pasado. Al parecer, su pareja sentía lo mismo, porque él apenas tuvo tiempo de darse un nuevo respiro antes de la boca de Hummel estuviera sobre la de él, duro y exigente.

Abrió la boca con mucho gusto, invitando a la lengua de su pareja en el interior, ansioso por el sabor de Hummel después de tantas largas y solitarias noches sin él. Sintió los brazos de su pareja enrollándose alrededor de su cuello, y envolvió con sus propios brazos alrededor de la espalda de Hummel, atrayéndole cerca, amando la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de su pareja contra el suyo.

Por un momento, no le importó que Talbert estuviera aprovechando todo esto en la película, no le importó que se encontraran en una situación de vida o muerte. Lo que más importaba era la cálida sensación sólida del cuerpo de Hummel en sus brazos, el sabor de su boca, salado y delicioso y el olor limpio del caliente sudor almizcleño de su piel...

De repente, la soga apretó alrededor de su garganta estrangulándole, cortando bruscamente el beso como un cuchillo.

─Eso es suficiente, detective Hummel ─dijo Talbert justo cuando Kurt se apartó.

─¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Suéltalo! ¡Hemos hecho lo que has pedido! ─Hummel sonaba medio enfurecido y medio aterrorizado mientras tiraba ineficazmente de la soga apretada alrededor del cuello de Anderson.

Anderson respiró fuertemente y con dificultad e intentó ayudar, feliz de que sus brazos no estuvieran atados a su espalda como los de Hummel habían estado. Sin embargo, dos pares de manos no eran mejores que una. Ni él ni Hummel pudieron aflojar el delgado cordón negro que estrangulaba la vida fuera de él.

_**«No puedo respirar... Dios... no puedo...»**_

Al momento que todo se ponía gris alrededor de los bordes, Talbert hizo un movimiento casual con la mano y el gigante que sujetaba el otro extremo de la cuerda relajó su tirón. Anderson, se derrumbó boca abajo sobre la cama, jadeando, tratando de sacar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones para sobrevivir. Sintió las manos de su pareja frotando grandes círculos suaves en la espalda.

─Respira ─Hummel parecía decir desde muy lejos─. Sólo respira bebé. Dios, no debería haberte permitido intercambiar lugares conmigo.

─No... ─Anderson tosió y negó con la cabeza─. No, yo... estoy contento de que sea... a mí en vez de a ti.

─Bueno, yo no lo estoy ─Hummel sonaba terriblemente infeliz─. Dios, si tan sólo pudiera tener en mis manos a ese hijo de perra... ─murmuró, suficientemente bajo para que sólo Anderson pudiera oírlo.

─Tranquilo, compañero ─respondió en un susurro ronco─. Espera tu momento. Tendrás tu oportunidad.

Sólo esperaba que lo que estaba diciendo fuera cierto. A pesar del dolor, Aún no podía resignarse a estar molesto de haber cambiado puesto con Hummel. Él prefirió aguantar esto por sí mismo que ver al hombre que amaba pasar por la mierda. Tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía, luchó hasta las rodillas.

─Si ustedes, caballeros, están muy dispuestos a continuar... ─La voz pretenciosa de Talbert interrumpió los pensamientos de Anderson y levantó la cabeza para ver al aspirante a director mirando ceñudamente a ambos.

─¿Qué has hecho tú de todas formas? ─Hummel preguntó, mirando a Talbert ─. Hemos hecho lo que querías, ¿no?

─A decir verdad, usted lo hizo demasiado bien ─Talbert seguía con el ceño fruncido─. Esperaba que mi impresión de que ustedes dos fueran más que compañeros estuviera mal, pero ahora veo que mi anterior suposición era correcta.

─Sí, Anderson es muchísimo más que mi compañero. Él también es mi amante. Así que si lo lástimas, tú vas a responder ante mí, de una manera u otra. ─Hummel gruñó.

Talbert agitó las manos despectivamente.

─Las amenazas vacías no me importan. Lo hace lo que obtengo en la cinta. Y a pesar de que su confesión de amor a su pareja es más esclarecedora, también me doy cuenta que el producto final de esa emoción nauseabunda, hace pues, una película de mala calidad.

─¿Qué? ─Hummel frunció el ceño, su confusión era evidente, pero Anderson pensó que estaba empezando a conseguirlo.

─Él no quiere hacer nada que disfrutemos ─dijo─. A él le gustó la idea de que nos besáramos cuando no estaba seguro de que estábamos juntos, pero cuando nos vio se molestó...

─Cómo que es muy perspicaz, detective Anderson. Está, por supuesto, completamente en lo correcto ─Talbert sonrió maliciosamente─. Así que vamos a continuar, ¿de acuerdo? ─Él sonrió a Hummel con un brillo malicioso en sus diminutos ojos─. Dele una bofetada ─dirigió fríamente─. Y ponga todo su empeño en ello, por favor detective. Si detecto cualquier inactividad, Teddy aquí le dará a su pareja una razón para arrepentirse. ¿He sido claro?

─Sí, entiendo ─dijo Hummel. Estaban arrodillados en el centro de la cama, uno frente al otro, y devolvió a Anderson, una mirada sombría en su rostro─. Bebé, sabes que no quiero hacer esto.

─No tenemos otra opción ─Anderson levantó la barbilla─. No pienses en eso, Kurt. Simplemente hazlo.

La expresión en la cara de Hummel era terrible de ver, pero él siempre había sido pragmático, y Talbert no les daba ninguna opción. Él abofeteó a Anderson de un lado a otro en la cara. En el último instante le quitó el golpe sólo un poco, el golpe fue aún suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, pero al menos no rompió la piel. Anderson, sacudió la cabeza como aturdido. Él estaba bien consciente de que su pareja no le había golpeado tan duro como podría haberlo recibido en una acción de verdad. Desafortunadamente Talbert pareció saberlo también.

─Ahora bien, detective Hummel, ese fue un esfuerzo muy pobre. Sé perfectamente que puede golpear más fuerte que eso ─Talbert frunció el ceño─. Está desperdiciando mi película, y va a costarle. ¿Teddy? ─Él asintió con la cabeza al gigante que sostenía el extremo de la soga y de repente Anderson no podía respirar. Se quedó sin aliento, se atragantó y luchó frenéticamente, rasguñando su garganta y exhalando por aire cuando no había nada. Vagamente podía oír a Hummel gritando y a Talbert riendo, pero todo se estaba volviendo negro y no podía ver...

Justo cuando el mundo se desvanecía por completo, aflojó la soga alrededor de su cuello y fue capaz de ahogar en un suspiro. Una vez más, se desplomó en la cama. Dios, le dolía la cabeza y sus pulmones estaban ardiendo. No estaba seguro de cuánto más de esto podía aguantar, y sin embargo estaba tristemente consciente de que apenas comenzaban.

Hummel le dio un puñetazo, justo en el intestino. Esta vez su pareja no se atrevió a desafiar el golpe, y Anderson se quedó sin aire de verdad en esta ocasión. Pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con la angustia que vio en el rostro de su compañero. Eso mataba a Hummel, sus ojos estaban oscuros, con dolor, su amplia boca colocó una dura línea sombría. Y Talbert aún tenía guardadas cosas peores.

─En el estante con los otros instrumentos se encuentran algunas pinzas de pezón ─dijo a Hummel después de algunos puñetazos y bofetadas, cuando pareció pensar que Anderson había sido suficientemente ablandado─. Póngaselo, por favor.

Hummel caminó rígidamente hacia el estante lleno de látigos, cadenas, mordazas y cada artefacto imaginable y miró a la gran colección desconcertado.

─¿Qué demonios? Yo no veo ninguna tenaza de pezón. ¿Sobre qué estás hablando?

─Justo ahí. Las plateadas conectadas con una cadena. Junto al consolador negro grande ─Talbert gesticuló impacientemente.

Hummel negó con la cabeza.

─Lo siento. No puedo verlo. Tal vez tú deberías venir a mostrarme.

Anderson se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, pero temía que iba a ser contraproducente. Efectivamente, su director no se divirtió con la ceguera intencionada de Hummel a alcanzar las pinzas.

─Creo que está siendo deliberadamente obtuso, detective Hummel ─Talbert gruñó─. Va a encontrar las pinzas de las que estoy hablando en los próximos cinco segundos, o Teddy dará al cuello de su pareja otro estiramiento. Y mientras está ahí, obtenga el consolador negro también. Es hora de que tengamos un poco de diversión real.

_**«Grandioso. De modo que lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora ha sido sólo un ejercicio de calentamiento.»**_

Con un esfuerzo, Anderson consiguió ponerse de nuevo en posición vertical cuando Hummel recogió los instrumentos en cuestión. Con una mirada de preocupación en los ojos, rápidamente se volvió caminando antes que Talbert pudiera cumplir su amenaza. Anderson, trató de mantener una cara inmutable cuando vio el instrumental al fin cerca, pero era difícil. Las pinzas de pezón eran una carga pesada. De hecho, se asemejaba más a algo que uno ve al final de un par de cables de batería que a un pequeño lindo juguete sexual. Y en cuanto al consolador negro que Talbert había pedido...

_**«Juro que esa cosa es fácilmente el doble del grosor de Hummel. De ninguna manera va a encajar. ¡De ninguna manera por el demonio!»**_

Los pensamientos de Hummel parecían estar corriendo en la misma dirección, porque estaba mirando con horrorizada fascinación los elementos en sus manos.

─Bueno, ¿qué está esperando? Ponga las tenazas en el detective Anderson. ¡Ahora! A menos que usted desee que su pareja reciba un estrangulamiento completo otra vez. ─Talbert rió cruelmente.

─Jódete ─Hummel lo miró y miró a Anderson─ Blainie... Bebé...

─Hazlo, Hummel. ─A través de sus labios agrietados y sangrantes, Anderson dio a su compañero una sonrisa que esperó que se viese mejor de lo que se sentía─. Hey, ya ablandaste mi hígado. ¿Qué son unas tenazas de pezón después de eso? ─Estaba tratando de bromear, pero podía ver que Hummel no creía eso. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudieran hacer sino que continuar y esperar a que se terminara pronto. _**«¿Dónde diablos estaban sus refuerzos?»**_

Trató de calcular si había pasado suficiente tiempo para Schuester para hacer sonar la alarma y enviar a las tropas, pero todo el tiempo desde el momento después de que se había deslizado la soga sobre su cabeza le confundió enredándole por completo.

─Odio esto ─dijo con vehemencia Hummel, adelantándose a conectar las pinzas─. No puedo aguantar mucho más de esto, Anderson.

─Ojalá que no tuvieras que hacerlo ─murmuró Anderson, apartando la mirada cuando su pareja conectó las pinzas plateadas fuertemente con su carne sensible. Dolió como el infierno, pero él no esperaba nada menos. Quejarse de eso sólo haría que su pareja se sintiera peor, por lo que estoicamente guardó silencio durante la corta pero dolorosa operación.

─¿Feliz ahora, maldito pequeño enfermo? ─Hummel gruñó, mirando hacia atrás a Talbert, que seguía sosteniendo el arma sobre ellos con una mano perfectamente estable.

Se le ocurrió a Anderson que debía haber tenido mucha práctica amenazando a la gente. Todos los jovencitos homosexuales desventurados que había matado al hacer su "arte" no tenía ninguna duda que habían ido hasta el final con miedo de las armas y el lazo, esperando agradar al demonio sacando objetos, para hacer que su breves vidas duraran sólo un poco más de tiempo, obedeciendo al sádico director.

─Voy a ser breve ─Talbert les dio una sonrisa que era de pura maldad─. Tan pronto como usted introduzca ese hermoso falo negro en el culo de su pareja, eso es.

─¿Qué? ¡De ninguna maldita manera! ─Hummel estaba a punto de flaquear─. Esta cosa es malditamente enorme. No hay forma de que Anderson lo pueda tomar.

─Oh, pero él debe, detective Hummel. Usted va a hacer que lo tome. Porque si no lo hace, va a estar muerto muy rápidamente.

─Bien ─Hummel mantuvo los brazos fuera de su cuerpo en un gesto de rendición─. Adelante, dispárame ahora, Talbert. Eso sería mejor que dejarte hacerme que dañe más a mi compañero.

─¡Hummel, no! ─Anderson siseó─. No hagas eso. ¡No te des por vencido! Dale un poco más de tiempo.

Suplicó con los ojos, tratando de hacer entender a su pareja. Incluso unos minutos más podrían ser suficientes, si Schuester mantenía en pie su propósito. Teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de elegir entre sufrir un dolor insoportable por un poco de tiempo y de vida, y ver a Kurt recibir un disparo, Anderson tomaría el dolor en cualquier momento. Ahora bien, si sólo él pudiera convencer a su pareja de eso.

Hummel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Anderson atrapó su mirada. ─Hazlo ─dijo en voz baja─. Solo hazlo Kurt.

─De ninguna maldita manera, bebé. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacerte un daño como este ─Había una nota en la voz quebrada de Hummel que Anderson no pudo ignorar.

─Tienes que hacerlo. Por favor, compañero ─instó en voz baja─. Todo esto se terminará pronto, de una manera u otra.

─Sí. Nunca pensé que terminaría de esta manera. ─Hummel miró con repugnancia el grueso falo negro de látex en su mano y luego volvió a subir en Anderson ─. Blaine...

─Kurt ─respondió Anderson. Se guardaban los nombres de pila para los momentos importantes, momentos de amor o de tensión. Esto definitivamente calificaba en ambos casos, pensó tristemente─. Te amo ─murmuró, su voz para los oídos de Hummel solamente─. No importa lo que él te haga hacer. Como sea que esto resulte. No olvides eso, compañero.

─Yo también te amo, bebé ─Había lágrimas en los ojos de Hummel, pero luego se endurecieron a un verde esmeralda peligroso cuando miró a Talbert─. ¿Dónde está el lubricante? Y no me digas que no hay ninguno, hijo de puta, o te juro por Dios…

─Cálmese, detective Hummel ─Talbert indicó casualmente con el arma─. Usted encontrará algunos por debajo del estante donde se encuentran las tenazas. Por supuesto, normalmente no permito tales delicadezas, pero usted y su pareja adoptan un despliegue tan bello de agonía, que a mí me parece que se lo merece.

─Sí, y tú vas a conseguir lo que te mereces también, imbécil. No lo dudo ni por un minuto. ─Hummel fue a buscar un tubo, y luego volvió a Anderson─. Voy a hacerlo lo más fácil para ti como pueda, bebé ─murmuró.

─Haz lo que tienes que hacer ─Anderson estaba arrodillado en posición vertical en el centro de la cama, y ahora amplió considerablemente su posición de darle lugar a su compañero para el trabajo.

Esta no sería la primera vez que ellos utilizaban juguetes. Después del memorable Cuatro de julio, cuando Anderson había enseñado a su pareja una lección erótica, Hummel había acordado incluirlos en su repertorio sexual. Esta era, sin embargo, la primera vez que los usarían en algo tan manifiestamente inadecuado para cualquiera de ellos. También la primera vez que utilizaban los juguetes con una pistola en la cabeza, pensó con sarcasmo Anderson. Hablaba sobre levantar la apuesta inicial.

─Simplemente trata de relajarte ─murmuró Hummel, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Anderson sintió los dedos de su pareja, recubiertos con el lubricante, pulido y fresco, deslizándose entre sus piernas, y se mordió el labio inferior roto para contener un gemido. No había nada remotamente erótico acerca de esta situación que luchaban por sus vidas y perdían. Y sin embargo, había extrañado el toque de su pareja tan desesperadamente que, incluso en estas terribles circunstancias, no podía dejar de amar la manera suave con que Hummel le preparaba.

─Dios, Kurt ─murmuró cuando dos dedos de Hummel se introdujeron dentro de él haciendo tijeras, tratando de estirarlo.

─Estás tan apretado ─Hummel parecía preocupado al añadir más lubricante.

─Ha sido un tiempo ─le recordó Anderson─. Más de un mes. ¿Te he dicho cuánto te extrañé?

─No deberías haber venido tras de mí ─dijo Hummel malhumorado─. Odio meterte en esto.

─Tú sabías que vendría. ¿Cómo no podía hacer algo? ─Anderson, trató de sonreír─. Tenía que asegurarme de que no hubieras escapado con un chico lindo de piscina con un culo caliente.

Hummel resopló.

─Sí, claro. Nunca va a suceder, y lo sabes, bebé. El único culo que me interesa está justo aquí.

Añadió otro dedo, Anderson contuvo un gemido. Dios, estaba estrecho. Trataba de no mirar el consolador negro tirado en el lado de la cama, pero su mirada volvía a su longitud y circunferencia ridículamente imposible. ¿Había alguien ahí fuera que pudiera acomodar confortablemente a un monstruo como ese? Tal vez en una atracción secundaria del circo pornográfico, pero no en la vida real, de eso estaba seguro.

─Esa es una preparación más que suficiente, detective Hummel ─la voz aguda molesta de Talbert, interrumpió su ensueño─. Por favor inserte el dispositivo ahora.

─Él no está listo todavía ─dijo Hummel tercamente─. Dame un minuto.

─Estamos desperdiciando cinta ─La voz de Talbert se endureció─. ¡Hágalo ahora!, o su pareja se enfrentará a las consecuencias.

─Hazlo Kurt ─Anderson murmuró─. Estoy tan preparado como puedo.

_**«Tienes que tomarlo.»**_ Se dijo, tratando de prepararse para lo inevitable. Simplemente tratando con eso.

─Nunca vas a estar listo para algo como esto ─Hummel se opuso, pero cogió el instrumento de látex y lo colocó en la entrada al cuerpo de Anderson.

Anderson, trató de no tensarse cuando sintió la fría sonda roma presionando en contra de él. Hummel la había cubierto con lubricante, pero todos los lubricantes en el mundo no podían ayudarlo a adaptarse a algo tan grande.

─Tranquilo cariño ─murmuró Hummel, todavía sonando preocupado. Su pecho rozó de nuevo contra la espalda desnuda de Anderson y el detective más alto creyó detectar un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de su pareja, que desmentía las palabras tranquilizadoras de Hummel─. Sólo intenta relajarte y tomarlo.

─Hago... Mi... Mejor ─dijo Anderson con los dientes apretados. Ya podía sentir un dolor de estiramiento que sólo iba a empeorar y Hummel apenas había puesto una pulgada del eje negro y espeso dentro de él. _**«Tienes que tomarlo.»**_ Se dijo de nuevo. _**«Tómalo y no dejes que Kurt sepa cuánto te duele. Él se siente bastante mal ya.»** _De hecho, el estremecimiento que había pensado que sintió en el cuerpo de su pareja, era más pronunciado ahora. Anderson sólo podía imaginarse lo duro que debía ser para Hummel hacer esto. Por un momento, se sintió culpable. Tan doloroso como estar en el extremo receptor era, todavía mucho más estar en la posición de Kurt. El dispositivo de tortura de látex solo lo despedazaba físicamente. Y usarlo en Anderson, hacía trizas a Hummel emocionalmente.

─Más rápido ─Talbert se había acercado, sus ojos ávidos por el dolor de Anderson─. Póngalo más rápido, detective Hummel, déselo de verdad.

─Jódete ─espetó Hummel, mirando encolerizadamente al pequeño hombre que tenía su vida en sus regordetas manos de arregladas uñas─. Anderson es mi pareja. No voy a desgarrarlo para que puedas regocijarte en su dolor.

La pequeña pistola en la palma de Talbert hizo un clic sorprendentemente fuerte.

─Esa era una cámara vacía, detective ─dijo en tono amenazador─. La siguiente estará cargada. Haga lo que digo, ahora.

─Hijo de Puta enfermo. ─La voz de Hummel estaba llena de agonía mientras empujaba el dispositivo más profundo en el cuerpo de Anderson.

Anderson, trató de guardar silencio, pero no pudo evitar el grito ronco que salió de sus labios cuando un dolor agudo, quemante, lanceó a través de él.

Oyó un ruido, réplica de Hummel y se dio cuenta de que eso era un sollozo. Algo húmedo y cálido se deslizó por su espalda desnuda. ¿Lágrimas?

_**«¿Está mi "duro-como-clavo-compañero" realmente llorando?»** _Se preguntó con inquietud cómo esto iba a afectarlos después de que salieran de allí. _**«Si es que salimos de aquí.»**_ Se corrigió severamente.

Y justo entonces Hummel empujó el dispositivo más profundo en su cuerpo ya maltratado. Se quedó sin aliento, todos los pensamientos se olvidaron en la agonía abrumadora cuando el sintió algo dentro de él desgarrarse.

El dolor era agudo y casi insoportable, pero Anderson sabía que tenía que aguantar.

─Todo el camino ─oyó decir Talbert alegremente a través de su aturdimiento de dolor─. Empuje hacia adentro, detective Hummel. ¡Ahora! ─La voz estaba cerca del oído de Anderson. Él volteó para ver que el pequeño gordo director estaba tan entusiasmado que había venido a pararse justamente al lado de la cama. Haciendo un camafeo en su propia película, Anderson pensó aturdido y entonces todo sucedió a la vez.

Hummel, a pesar de su angustia, aparentemente se había dado cuenta de que Talbert estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saltar. Dejó ir el consolador con el que había estado forzando a Anderson, se lanzó al sádico director, golpeó la pistola de la mano y cerró los dedos alrededor del gordo cuello de Talbert.

─¡Maldito hijo de puta! ─Anderson oyó gruñir a Hummel en un tono tan grueso, con furia, que casi no podía entender las palabras─. Voy a matarte. Voy a joderte y a matarte por lo que me hiciste hacer.

─¡Hummel, no! ─Anderson trató de gritar, pero le salió como un susurro ronco en su lugar─. Déjalo vivo. Lo necesitamos para el caso.

Sin embargo, su compañero estaba más allá del pensamiento racional. Sus dedos se ajustaron alrededor de la garganta de Talbert tan cierto como la soga que había apretado alrededor de Anderson.

Y ahora sería un buen momento para salir de ella. Pero así como Anderson alzó sus dedos a deslizarlos bajo la cuerda alrededor de su garganta, al parecer, Teddy se dio cuenta que su patrón estaba en problemas. En lugar de correr a ayudar a Talbert, él tiró de la soga de nuevo. Anderson fue jalado bruscamente de sus rodillas hasta las puntas de los pies, la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo incómodo de modo de que se atragantó y respiró con dificultad.

─¡Anderson! ¡No! ─La voz de Hummel era un murmullo en los oídos, como si alguien que apenas se oía hablar en otra habitación. El mundo estaba desapareciendo a un ritmo alarmante y en ese tiempo Anderson estaba convencido de que no iba a regresar.

_**«Lo siento compañero, lo siento, no planifiqué esto mejor. Lo siento, no puedo.»**_

Un disparo que también sonó extrañamente distante, cortó a través de sus pensamientos y entonces, todo se volvió negro.


	4. Chapter 4

_Holi, ya solo queda un capítulo para que acabe la historia u.u_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

─¿Bebé? Blainie, ¡despierta! ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Hummel sonaba muy lejana, y Anderson estaba cansado... tan cansado. Quería decirle a su compañero que lo dejara solo, que lo dejara dormir, pero Hummel no paraba. _**«Terco hijo de puta»**_, Anderson pensó irritado. Pero él sabía que su compañero no se rendiría hasta que respondiera. Poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo, forzó a sus pesados párpados abrirse y trató de centrarse en el hombre delante de él.

─¿Hummel? ─preguntó, y se preguntó a la vez por qué su garganta estaba tan adolorida y su voz sonaba ronca.

─Gracias a Dios. ─La voz de Hummel estaba ronca también, con la emoción─. Estaba tan asustado… ─él negó con la cabeza, aparentemente tratando de remover lo que iba a decir─. De todas maneras, los paramédicos están aquí para llevarte al hospital.

─¿El hospital? Que… ─se interrumpió, tosiendo─. ¿De qué estás hablando? No… voy a ir al hospital.

─Tienes que hacerlo, bebé. Estás herido, muy mal herido. ─Hummel se acercó como si fuera a tocarlo, pero luego retiró la mano en el último minuto─. Y debes saber ─murmuró─ que fui yo el que te hirió.

El aspecto desolado en el rostro de su compañero, finalmente desató la memoria de Anderson, y todo volvió. Su intento fallido de rescatar a su compañero; la sesión de tortura, que probablemente había sido más doloroso para Hummel que para él, y por último, pero no menos importante...

─Ow ─murmuró, desplazándose provisionalmente de la cama en la que todavía estaba tendido. ─ _**«No es de extrañar que mis pezones se sientan como si alguien los atacara con palillos de dientes y mi culo estuviera en llamas.»**_

─Si, es por eso. ─Hummel, dijo con gravedad, y Anderson se dio cuenta que había dicho su último pensamiento en voz alta.

─Hey, Kurt, no ─comenzó, llegando a su compañero, pero Hummel se apartó antes de que Anderson pudiera tocarlo.

─Tomé todo, uh, te saqué todo ─dijo, mirando a sus manos─. No querrías que te vieran de esa manera, bebé. Imaginé que ibas a sentirte así.

─Pensaste bien, compañero ─dijo Anderson, con sentimiento. _**«Maldita sea estaba tan adolorido»**_ ─. Así que finalmente llegó el Capitán Schuester.

─Sí, finalmente. Dijo que tenía problemas para sacar la orden, pero creo que él no quería hacer estallar el caso. Supongo que sopló por él, sin embargo. Talbert está muerto.

─¿Le disparaste? ─Anderson se sorprendió. Hummel tenía un temperamento caliente, pero él siempre había sido capaz de mantenerse a raya, hasta ahora, por lo menos.

Hummel asintió con la cabeza.

─Sí, pero pienso que de todas maneras él ya estaba muerto, por la forma en que yo lo veo, tu sabes, cocinado.

Anderson hizo una mueca.

─Maldición, Hummel.

─También le disparé a ese gorila, Teddy. Pero él sigue respirando. El cráneo es demasiado grueso para romperse, incluso con una bala. Los de Asuntos Internos se van a poner como locos. ─Hummel parecía malhumorado─. Pero, maldita sea, Anderson, después de toda esa mierda que nos hizo pasar… Después de las cosas que te hice…

─Quieres decir las cosas que Talbert te hizo hacer. ─Anderson llegó a él una y otra vez y se encontró tocando el aire─. Mira, ¿dónde está mi ropa? Estoy listo para salir de aquí.

Hummel sacudió la cabeza.

─Como te dije, tienes que ir al hospital primero.

─¿Qué? ¿Por unos cortes y magulladuras? De ninguna manera. ─Anderson, trató de sentarse, pero Hummel lo empujó hacia abajo─. Basta ya ─dijo molesto─. Ya te dije que no iré. ─Estaba dándose cuenta de que había otras personas en la habitación, además de él y su compañero. Técnicos de criminalística y otros oficiales que eran bulliciosos a su alrededor.

Se alegró de que Hummel hubiera pensado en lanzar una manta sobre él para luego vestirse él mismo.

De pie en el borde de la elaborada cama que se suponía iba a ser su ataúd y el de su compañero, había dos paramédicos que estaban observando atentos a Hummel. Obviamente ellos estaban planeando llevarse a Anderson tan pronto como su compañero los autorizara. Pero al último lugar al que Anderson quería ir era a un frío y estéril hospital.

─Hummel… ─empezó de nuevo, pero su compañero lo interrumpió.

─Tienes que ir. ─La voz de Hummel era sombría, y miró de nuevo sus manos como si él no pudiera soportar ver a Anderson─. Puede haber… Puede haber lesiones internas.

─Eso es una locura ─Anderson se negaba a creer que eso fuera posible. Ahora que el horrible incidente había terminado, él quería ir a casa y relajarse en un baño caliente y olvidarse de ello. Sin embargo, desde la mirada encantada en la cara de Kurt, Anderson podía ver que sería un día frío en el infierno antes de que su compañero fuera capaz de olvidar.

─Bebé. ─Hummel lo miró, y Anderson vio lágrimas que brillaban en su largas pestañas doradas─. Tú... estás sangrando.

Anderson, de alguna manera sabía que su compañero no estaba hablando de su corte en el labio.

─Kurt ─empezó a decir, pero Hummel ya estaba de pie y haciéndoles señas a los paramédicos.

─Lo siento ─dijo mientras se apartaba de la cama─. Lo siento malditamente, Blaine.

─Kurt. ─Anderson dijo de nuevo, pero al momento que dijo su nombre, su compañero se había ido.

Anderson, pasó varios días en el hospital. No es que él quisiera estar allí tanto tiempo, pero tenía un gorila por enfermera que le vigilaba, que apenas le permitía ir a mear por sí mismo, y mucho menos coger su ropa y salir a hurtadillas. Hubo varios visitantes, pero ninguno de ellos le importaba a Anderson, porque la persona más importante en su vida no estaba allí.

Hummel no fue.

Anderson lo había extrañado terriblemente. No era la primera vez que había estado en el hospital, pero era la primera vez desde que él y Hummel se habían separado.

Desde el momento en que había tenido una apendicetomía de emergencia a la vez que había estado herido por la bala de un ladrón de banco, Hummel siempre había estado allí a su lado. Había traído comics y un par de Guns & Ammo y se los leía en voz alta. Había contrabandeado bocadillos cuando Anderson no podía soportar más la comida del hospital. Incluso podría pasar la noche, a pesar del hecho de que a menudo significaba dormir en una silla incómoda de hospital, sólo para poder estar cerca y mantener un ojo en la condición de Anderson. Había encantado a los médicos contando anécdotas de Anderson en términos claros y había hablado con las enfermeras acerca de dar privilegios especiales a Anderson. En resumen, hizo que estar en el hospital fuera soportable, incluso casi divertido.

Pero esta vez no había nada de eso, porque no había Hummel.

Anderson, trató de no sentir dolor. Habían pasado por la picadora de carne en las manos de Talbert, y aunque él había sido torturado físicamente, estaba bastante seguro de que Hummel había sufrido más la angustia. De hecho, él sabía exactamente lo que su compañero estaba pasando, era lo mismo que él había pasado cuando por fin regresaron del RamJack.

Detrás de las puertas del opulento resort gay, Anderson había sido obligado a un asalto sexual hacia su compañero, se odiaba tanto como Hummel se debía odiar ahora mismo.

Por supuesto, no había necesidad de odiarse a sí mismo, sino que había estado en un mal lugar y habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer para sobrevivir. Anderson, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que Hummel se daría cuenta de ello y lo superaría eventualmente. Al parecer, él necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, razón por la cual no había llegado al hospital.

Cuanto más tiempo estaba sin contacto con su pareja más ansioso se volvía Anderson. No era como si Hummel se encerrara en sí mismo durante tanto tiempo; por lo general rompía casi inmediatamente con cualquier cosa. Anderson lo conocía, Kurt era de los que pedía unas pizzas y proponía jugar a los bolos después de una situación con rehenes, donde ambos habían tenido que intervenir a punta de pistola. Si algo así no le molestó antes a Hummel, el breve interludio con Talbert debía ser agua pasada a estas alturas. Le preocupaba también que Hummel no contestara su teléfono, en el trabajo o en casa. Tal vez el capitán Schuester le había dado unos días libres, pero a pesar de todo…

En el tercer día, cuando estaba a punto de ser liberado, la enfermera entró y le dijo que tenía una visita de última hora. Anderson suspiró de alivio, seguro de que tenía que ser Hummel. Su compañero finalmente se dio una vuelta, y ahora las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad.

Pero en lugar de los verdes ojos chispeantes de Hummel y su cabello castaño, era la forma sólida del capitán Schuester que Anderson vio cuando levantó la vista.

─¿Capitán? ─preguntó vacilante cuando el anciano se sentó en la silla de madera colocado al lado de su cama─. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El Capitán Schuester suspiró.

─Me gustaría decir que estoy haciendo una visita a un oficial herido en el cumplimiento de su deber, pero me temo que debo decir que es algo más, Anderson.

─¿De qué está hablando? ─Anderson empezaba a tener una mala sensación en la boca del estómago─. ¿Está todo bien, Capitán? ¿Es... está Hummel bien? ─Tenía una súbita idea horrible de Kurt suicidándose ¿Y si se había comido una bala mientras estaba tendido en torno a Anderson en este maldito hospital?

El Capitán Schuester debió de haber visto el miedo en su rostro, porque le dio unas palmaditas a la manta de Anderson sobre su rodilla con torpeza.

─Tranquilízate, Anderson. Tu compañero no está muerto.

─Gracias a Dios. ─Anderson sintió como si un peso enorme había rodado fuera de su pecho.

─Tampoco, sin embargo ─continuó el Capitán─, ya no será tu compañero nunca más.

─¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? ─Anderson se sentó en la cama, instantáneamente molesto─. No nos puede separar ahora, Capitán. Nos necesitamos mutuamente. Trabajamos como un equipo.

─Díselo a Hummel. Llegó hoy y me dio esto. ─El Capitán Schuester levantó una insignia de oro de detective─: Dijo que no merecía llevarla más. O, ser tu compañero. En... en cualquier sentido de la palabra. ─Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

─Esto es una locura. ─Anderson arrebató la placa de la mano de su Capitán y lo miró como si supiera la respuesta a la extraña conducta de su compañero─. Hummel nunca renunciaría. Él ama la fuerza. Está en su sangre.

─Yo pensaba lo mismo ─el Capitán Schuester dijo en voz baja─, pero algunas cosas... cambian a un hombre. Yo, eh, vi la película que Talbert les hizo a los dos.

─¿De verdad? ─La mente de Anderson empezó a correr a un centenar de kilómetros por minuto. Si el Capitán había visto la película, eso significaba que él sabía... _**«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Tal vez Hummel renunció porque Schuester lo podría despedir. Eso tiene más sentido que salir caminando del Departamento de Policía por su cuenta»**_. Pero las siguientes palabras de su Capitán tiraron su teoría por la borda.

─Lo hice. ─Schuester asintió con la cabeza─. Y quiero que sepas que no, eh, estoy juzgando lo que tu y Hummel hayan hecho. Después de todo, esto es culpa mía en primer lugar. Yo soy el que los envió al RamJack para empezar.

─No es culpa de nadie y nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar, Capitán. ─ Durante los últimos dos años, él y Hummel habían ocultado lo que eran, lo que significaban el uno al otro. _**«Bueno, ya no más.»**_ Anderson levantó la barbilla y miró a su Capitán a los ojos─. Amo a Kurt Hummel, y no me refiero a sólo de un modo fraternal. Él es mi otra mitad, y no me avergüenzo de decir que es así, incluso si esto significa que pierda mi trabajo.

─Espera un momento. Nadie está perdiendo su trabajo por esto ─bramó el Capitán Schuester─. Bueno, Hummel lo hizo, pero no porque lo haya despedido, se fue por su cuenta. Y creo que sé por qué. Talbert le hizo hacer cosas que… ─se aclaró la garganta─. Bueno, fue bastante malo, Anderson.

─No fue tan malo como lo que hice con él en el RamJack. ─Anderson dijo con calma─. Le digo Capitán, si pudimos superar eso, podemos con todo.

─Díselo a Hummel. Devuélvele su placa, tal vez te escuche a ti. ─Schuester sacudió la cabeza─. Él no estaba interesado en todo lo que yo tenía que decirle, eso es seguro.

_**«Lo traeré de vuelta»**_. Anderson ya estaba saliendo de la cama y buscando sus ropas que finalmente la horrible enfermera le había devuelto. Él se sentía descansado y fresco y no le dolía nada, lo que era bueno. Él iba a necesitar toda su fuerza para atacar la culpa de Hummel y convencerlo de volver al trabajo.

Se estaba poniendo los pantalones cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el Capitán Schuester lo observaba incómodo. Suspiró intimidado, el gato estaba fuera del armario, ahora, al menos con Schuester. Y a pesar de que el Capitán hubiera podido sospechar la verdad mucho antes, esto le dio un nuevo enfoque acerca de cómo los vería ahora a ambos. _**«Bien no hay mejor tiempo que el presente para intentarlo»**_, Anderson se dijo a sí mismo.

─Capitán ─dijo, metiéndose la camisa en los pantalones─. ¿Esto va a ser un problema para usted? ¿El hecho de que Hummel y yo estemos juntos? Porque yo no quiero ir y convencerlo de que regrese, si no tiene un trabajo para volver.

─No. No, de verdad, no es un problema ─protestó Schuester, un poco demasiado rápido─. O, bueno... Tal vez sea un poco, eh, extraño ─admitió.

─Claro que lo es. Para nosotros también lo fue. ─Anderson, trató de mantener la calma en su tono de voz. Esta fue probablemente una nueva situación para su capitán de hacerle frente, y a favor del hombre, podía decir que parecía, al menos, estar tratando de entender─. Hummel y yo somos exclusivos, usted sabe ─continuó, y llegó a su cinturón─. Quiero decir, no estamos interesados en otros chicos, si eso ayuda un poco.

─¿De verdad? ─El Capitán Schuester parecía ligeramente aliviado.

─De verdad. ─Anderson, le aseguró─. Y si no le importa, nos gustaría mantener nuestra relación en silencio, en todo lo que podamos, después de lo que Talbert hizo. Tal vez algún día la clase de amor que tenemos no será un problema para nadie, y ninguno de nosotros se avergonzará de ello. Pero como están las cosas ahora mismo, prefiero no hablar de ello con gente de afuera.

─Por supuesto que no. ─Schuester parecía más aliviado─. Voy a hacerte una confesión. Debes saber que la película de Talbert fue destruida accidentalmente.

─¿Lo fue? ─Anderson alzó las cejas con incredulidad─. Eso era un pedazo bastante grande de las pruebas que van a faltar.

─Maldición. Hubo un incendio en el armario de las evidencias donde estaba guardada. ─Schuester tosió en sus manos─. Se derritió toda antes de que pudiéramos salvarla.

Anderson se pasó una mano por el cabello.

─Gracias, Capitán. Le agradezco que nos cubra las espaldas.

Schuester despectivamente agitó una mano.

─Es lo menos que podía hacer. Yo le di largas al asunto porque tenía miedo de estropear el caso. ─Sacudió la cabeza─. Estoy malditamente arrepentido. Si Talbert no hubiera tenido tanto tiempo para trabajar en ustedes dos…

─Agua pasada. ─Anderson lo interrumpió, aunque se preguntó en privado si se sentiría tan indulgente después de hablar con Hummel. Asumiendo que él pudiera hablar con su compañero.

Schuester asintió con la cabeza.

─Ustedes son dos de mis mejores hombres, Anderson. Y lo que elijas hacer en tus horas libres, bueno, ese es tu negocio. Dile a Hummel que dije que lo necesitamos de vuelta en la fuerza y que no debe preocuparse por los de Asuntos Internos. Voy a cuidarles la espalda cuanto me sea posible. Incluso sin la película, tenemos los informes del hospital sobre ti, y es un claro caso de legítima defensa.

─Gracias de nuevo, Capitán. ─Anderson se resbaló en sus zapatos y guardó la insignia de oro de Hummel en uno de sus bolsillos─. Se lo diré. Ahora, si puedo encontrarlo.

Dejó la habitación del hospital sintiéndose verdaderamente bien sobre el estado de su carrera y la de Hummel, por primera vez desde que habían vuelto del RamJack. Habían sido dos largos años manteniendo sus sentimientos bajo cubierto. Ahora que el Capitán Schuester sabía y no le importaba, no tenía que estar nervioso cada vez que Hummel le diera un masaje en el cuello o se sentaba en el brazo de su silla. Los sencillos gestos de cariño que nunca le habían molestado antes de que él y Hummel llevaran su relación a otro nivel, pero después del RamJack, siempre le había parecido mucho más arriesgado ser públicamente afectuosos uno con otro.

_**«Ahora lo que quiero es un poco de afecto privado»**_, pensó, recordando el apasionado beso, que él y su compañero habían compartido antes. ¡Dios!, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él y Kurt habían estado juntos. Él sólo quería estar desnudo y cerca… que ni siquiera tenía que haber sexo, aunque eso sería bueno. Pero la sensación del cuerpo musculoso de Hummel apretado contra su propio cuerpo ya era suficiente para hacer sentir a Anderson que todo estaba realmente bien en el mundo una vez más.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ow, llegamos al final de La Misión._

_Gracias por todos los reviews y todos los que siguieron la historia :D_

_Los espero en la secuela de Alpha Cariñoso, 'Cuidando su Embarazo'._

_Besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

─Sí, ¿quién es? ─La voz de Hummel desde el otro lado de la puerta sonaba de mal humor, lo opuesto exacto de su habitual irreprimible personalidad.

Anderson, frunció el ceño. Por Dios, tengo que hacer algo rápido antes de que realmente se vaya todo por el desagüe.

─Tiene un paquete aquí ─dijo, disfrazando su voz─. Es para Kurt Hummel. ¿Es usted?

─Sí, soy yo. Sin embargo, no espero nada ─dijo Hummel en el mismo tono cansado y triste mientras abría la puerta.

─Bien, pues ahora lo tiene ─dijo Anderson, volviendo a su voz normal, cuando la puerta del apartamento de Hummel se abrió─. No me puedes evitar para siempre, ya sabes.

─¡Anderson! ─Hummel parecía aturdido─. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─¿A ti que te parece? Asegurarme de que no has desparecido de la faz de la tierra. Quiero decir, como no estás respondiendo el teléfono, y nunca viniste a verme al hospital. ─Anderson entró al apartamento de su compañero, que estaba decorado en estilo minimalista de los años 70´s, el papel de la pared era odiosamente fuerte, pero el lugar estaba sorprendentemente ordenado.

Hummel cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella, como si se quedara sin fuerzas.

─Yo tenía que haber ido, pero... pero no pensé que te gustaría verme. No después de…

Anderson le cortó cuando dio unas zancadas hacia él y cubrió sus labios con su boca en un ardiente beso.

Los labios de Hummel sabían de un modo tan delicioso como recordaba, y por un momento quedó asombrado de que después de tantos años de conocer al otro hombre por dentro y por fuera, todavía podía quererlo tan intensamente. Pero antes de que realmente pudiese profundizar el beso, Hummel lo rechazó.

─Ya basta. ─Él pasó al lado de Anderson dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, donde se sentó en el sofá y puso la cabeza entre las manos.

─¿Por qué? ─Anderson fue a sentarse junto a él─. Te extrañé, Kurt. Esperaba que tú también me hubieses extrañado.

─Claro que te extrañé, Blaine ─dijo Hummel con voz ronca─. No ha pasado un solo día desde aquella noche, en lo de Talbert, que no haya dejado de pensar en ti casi todo el maldito tiempo.

─He pensado mucho en ti también, compañero ─dijo Anderson en voz baja─. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Hummel le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

─¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? El problema es lo que te hice.

─¿Te refieres a la forma en que tu salvaste mi vida?

─Un poco antes de eso ─Hummel dijo secamente─. Maldita sea, Blainie, deja de actuar como si no pasara nada. ¡Gilipollas de Talbert!... quiero decir, yo estuve malditamente cerca de matarte, y entonces yo... yo...

─Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y yo no te culpo por nada de eso. ─Anderson le tocó cálidamente, dándole suaves golpes sobre los hombros. Hummel llevaba una camiseta blanca, y su pelo era un revoltijo en su cabeza, pero estaba maravilloso en opinión de Anderson─. Te extrañé mucho, compañero ─murmuró al oído de Hummel─. ¿No podemos dejar todo en el pasado?

─Tal vez tú puedas. ─Hummel sacudió la cabeza─. Pero yo... ¿No lo entiendes, Blaine? Cada vez que cierro los ojos, yo lo veo, veo lo que me hizo hacerte. Veo tu dolor, y yo lo hice.

Anderson asintió pensativo.

─Sí, lo hiciste.

─Bien. Me alegra ver que finalmente estamos de acuerdo ─Hummel frunció el ceño.

─En primer lugar, lo hiciste porque tuviste que aceptar esa maldita misión. ─ Anderson lo apunto con un dedo en el pecho─. Te rogué que… te rogué que no lo hicieras. Pero no, tenías que hacerlo. Tenías que llegar a una situación en la que no hubiese vuelta atrás. Y por eso justamente estoy enojado contigo, compañero.

─¿Eso es todo? ─Hummel soltó un triste ladrido agudo de risa─. ¿Qué pasa con las otras cosas?

─Lo otro es algo que debes tratar de olvidar. ─Anderson pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se sintió aliviado cuando Hummel no lo retiró─. ¿Sabes cómo me sentía después del RamJack, antes de que me diese cuenta de que me querías como yo te quería a ti? Me odiaba a mí mismo. Sentí que te había obligado a algo que tú no querías, como si hubiera arruinado la relación más importante de mi vida.

─¡Vamos, hombre! Tú tenías que saber que no era cierto ─protestó Hummel.

Anderson se encogió de hombros.

─Eso es lo que parecía. No tienes idea de lo aliviado que me sentí cuando descubrí que me querías tanto como yo a ti. Que todavía me quieres.

─Sí, pero no se puede decir que querías lo que te hice por culpa de Talbert ─ Hummel objetó.

Anderson, sacudió la cabeza.

─No lo vas a conseguir, compañero. Lo que estoy diciendo es que yo todavía te quiero. De hecho, he pasado un infierno lejos de ti. El hospital fue horrible, sin ti para que me llevaras hot dogs con chile de Harry de contrabando y mandar al infierno al personal de enfermería.

─Yo quería tanto ir a verte. ─Hummel tenía la voz ronca de nuevo, y cuando levantó la vista, Anderson vio que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas─. Me imaginé que una vez que lo recordaras todo, no querrías que yo me volviera a acercar a ti.

─Por supuesto que te quiero cerca de mí. En este momento eso es lo único que quiero. ─Anderson tiró de él a un abrazo muy fuerte─. Te amo, Kurt.

Hummel retrocedió y lo miró perplejo.

─¿Así que realmente me perdonas?

─Lo hago… con tres condiciones ─Anderson empezó a enumerar con los dedos ─: En primer lugar, que te perdones a ti mismo y permitas que esto se acabe. Será duro, pero lo pasaremos juntos.

Hummel asintió con la cabeza.

─No puedo prometerte nada, pero voy a intentarlo.

─Es suficientemente bueno para empezar ─decidió Anderson─. Segundo, quiero volver a trabajar contigo. El Capitán Schuester pasó por el hospital y me dijo que habías entregado tu placa. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Hummel? Te encanta ser policía.

Hummel se encogió de hombros.

─Supongo que pensé que te gustaría un nuevo socio después de lo ocurrido, y yo no quería ser policía con nadie más.

─Bien, ¿qué te hizo pensar algo tan estúpido como eso? ─preguntó Anderson en voz baja.

─No lo sé. ¿Tal vez lo mismo que te hizo pedir un traslado después de lo que ocurrió en el RamJack, lo mismo que me hizo pensar que deseabas un nuevo compañero? ─Hummel lo miró inocentemente, y Anderson soltó una carcajada.

─Sí, somos un desastre, ¿no? Es por eso que debemos estar juntos, nadie más podría aguantar a ninguno de nosotros.

─En eso tienes razón, compañero. ─Hummel sonrió─. Entonces, ¿cuál es la número tres? ¿Tengo que darte un masaje en la espalda cada noche, o algo así?

Anderson recordó el masaje en la espalda que su compañero le había dado en el RamJack, antes de que estuvieran juntos, y sintió un rayo de pura lujuria que iba directamente a su polla. ¡Dios, como había echado de menos a Hummel! Y era malditamente bueno que sonara como él mismo de nuevo.

─No exactamente ─dijo sonriendo─. Pero yo no quiero hacer ningún trabajo en solitario. Si quieres seguir haciendo estas mierdas peligrosas, está bien, pero tengo que ir contigo. No más escapadas si no puedo estar a tu espalda. ─Al principio pensó que Hummel iba a estar en desacuerdo, pero después de un momento, el otro hombre de mala gana asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

─Está bien. Trato hecho.

─Bien. ─Interiormente Anderson dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hummel había sido siempre muy cabeza dura cuando se trataba de su trabajo y muy valiente y descuidado con su seguridad personal como para adaptarse a las condiciones de Anderson. Se sentía bien sabiendo que iba hacer algunos aportes en las misiones que Hummel aceptase en el futuro.

─¿Eso es todo? ─preguntó Hummel.

Anderson, asintió con la cabeza.

─Creo que eso lo cubre todo. Salvo esto. ─Se acercó a su compañero de nuevo e inhaló el almizcle caliente que era el exclusivo olor de Hummel─. Dios, qué bien hueles. Y te sientes tan bien en mis brazos. Aunque podría sentirte mejor... con menos ropa ─añadió, pellizcando el lóbulo de la oreja de Hummel, de modo sugerente.

Hummel se echó hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido.

─Espera un momento. No tendrás intenciones de tener relaciones sexuales después de…

─Tengo un certificado de buena salud del médico ─Anderson le interrumpió─. Nada demasiado malo principalmente, de todos modos. Es… uh, parecía mucho peor de lo que era.

─Pero... ─Hummel frunció el ceño.

─Dios, Kurt. ─Anderson se pasó una mano por el pelo─. ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo mucho que te deseo en este momento? Es así desde hace más de un mes. Este es el período de abstinencia más largo que hemos tenido desde las Navidades en las que tenía todos esos problemas con Asuntos Internos. ¿Y te acuerdas de cómo terminó?

Hummel sonrió.

─Sí. Te secuestré, te esposé a la cama, y follé tu apretado culo hasta que pediste piedad.

─Exactamente. ─Anderson recordó haberse puesto como un loco por la furia que sentía en aquel momento, pero después, en todo lo que podía pensar era en el calor interior que sintió hacia su pareja cuando Hummel prácticamente lo obligó a someterse a sus deseos y necesidades, que eran mutuos. Hummel le besó de nuevo─. Me vendría bien un poco de eso en este momento.

─¿Estás bromeando? ¡De ninguna manera! ─Hummel negó con la cabeza con vehemencia─. Después de lo ocurrido con Talbert, no hay manera de que te lo haga otra vez.

─¿Qué? ¿Nunca? Vamos, Kurt. No puedes decirme que no te gusta ser dominante a veces.

Hummel se aclaró la garganta.

─Bueno... sí. Pero después de…

─Igual que a mí me gusta ser dominado a veces. ─Anderson se inclinó y le acarició el fuerte cuello a su pareja, aspirando su olor─. Por favor, Kurt. Te quiero en mí. Más que eso, te necesito dentro de mí.

Una mirada de indecisión con una mezcla de lujuria se reflejó en los ojos de Hummel.

─¡Vamos, bebé! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Quieres hacer el amor?, bien. Pero tú me lo harás a mí, esta vez.

─Eso no es lo que yo quiero ─Anderson insistió─. Esta no es la forma en que debe ser. ─No podía explicarle a su compañero, pero le parecía muy importante que Hummel fuese el dominante. Quería mostrarle a su pareja lo mucho que todavía le amaba y confiaba para abrirse a él, y esta era la única manera de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la mirada de su pareja le demostraba que no estaba exactamente de acuerdo.

─¿Por qué, Blaine? ─Le exigió─. ¿Por qué haces esto?

─Porque es lo que quiero. ─Anderson le mordió el cuello fuertemente y lamió inmediatamente el lugar en el que había mordido, calmando el pequeño dolor─. Quiero que me folles ─murmuró en voz baja, de modo sugerente.

Hummel gimió, y Anderson sabía que su resistencia estaba casi vencida. De los dos, su compañero era el que estaba definitivamente más necesitado sexualmente. Así que si Anderson estaba ansioso por tener sexo, Hummel estaba probablemente más salido que el rabo de una sartén.

─Vamos. Fóllame bebé. ─Anderson metió la mano por la cintura del pantalón de su compañero hasta alcanzar su dura polla, aprovechando su ventaja hasta el final.

La tensión que se acumulaba en el cuerpo duro de Hummel se convirtió pronto en acción. Se puso de pie, levantando a Anderson con él hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura. Luego le pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro e inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza del hombre más alto para un ardiente beso.

Anderson le devolvió el beso tan caliente como el que estaba recibiendo. Siguió adelante, rodando en el interior de la boca de Hummel, chupando su lengua, mostrándole a su pareja lo mucho que le quería y necesitaba. Dios, se sentía bien el hacer esto de nuevo, se sentía bien tener a Hummel en sus brazos, sentir su enorme polla rozando contra su polla dolorosamente dura. Pero justo cuando estaba realmente concentrándose en el beso, Hummel lo terminó y se apartó.

─Bien ─gruñó, mirando a Anderson─. Si quieres que te folle, bebé, lo haré. Pero con mis condiciones y a mi ritmo. ¿Entendido?

─¡No me importa cómo lo hagamos! ─Anderson admitió sin aliento─. Siempre que lo hagamos pronto. ¡Dios, como te extrañé!, Kurt.

La expresión de Hummel se suavizó un poco.

─También te extrañé, bebé. Como un loco. Vamos. ─Tiró de la mano de Anderson.

─¿A dónde? ─Anderson preguntó mientras le seguía obedientemente.

Hummel le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

─Al dormitorio. ¿Crees que yo sólo voy a hacértelo en el sofá?

─Creo que te necesito dentro de mí pronto, o voy a explotar.

─Bueno, vas a tener que esperar. No haré nada hasta que esté listo y preparado. ─Hummel abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de una patada y empujó a Anderson sobre la cama de latón. Por un momento, Anderson tuvo un recuerdo incómodo, la cama de Talbert había sido exactamente igual a esta. Hummel pareció sentir su malestar.

─Sí, lo sé ─dijo en voz baja─. Yo también tuve un momento difícil para dormir aquí. Yo, uh, me levanté y me trasladé al sofá el último par de noches. ¿Quieres ir a algún otro sitio? ¿Tal vez a tu casa?

─Claro que no. ─Anderson frunció el ceño─. Tenemos un montón de buenos recuerdos de esta cama. No voy a dejar que ese hijo de puta de Talbert nos estropee nuestra historia. Y además, si tenemos que ir hasta el coche y conducir todo el camino hasta mi casa antes de hacer el amor, yo entraré en combustión espontánea.

─Si te refieres a que te sientes que estás a punto de estallar en llamas por lo dura que está tu polla, tengo noticias para ti, amigo. Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que cambie la situación. ─Hummel señaló hacia la cama─. Si quieres quedarte aquí, me parece bien. Desnúdate y túmbate boca abajo.

Anderson estaba más que contento de cumplir su orden, pero se dio cuenta de que Hummel seguía llevando sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta.

─¿Y tú? ─le preguntó mientras se quitaba la camiseta sobre su cabeza y desabrochaba sus pantalones.

─Estoy esperando. ─Hummel tenía un aspecto enigmático─. No vas a conseguir que esté listo para tomarte hasta que esté seguro de que eres apto para el servicio, por así decirlo.

─Ah, no, Kurt, ¿no te acabo de decir que tengo un certificado de buena salud? ─Anderson se quejó─. Te dije que estoy completamente preparado para esto.

Pero su compañero no se movió.

─Como yo soy el amo, tengo que decidir si estás listo o no. Así que relájate y abre las piernas.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó Anderson, mientras hacía lo que le había dicho. La ligera brisa que llegaba desde el ventilador de techo lo hizo temblar, el aire fresco acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo.

─Ya lo verás. ─Hummel estaba arrodillado en la cama junto a él, y se inclinó para besar tiernamente la nuca de Anderson.

Anderson se estremeció de nuevo.

─Uh, compañero, tú estás en el extremo equivocado ─señaló.

─No te preocupes por eso. Estoy justo donde tengo que estar, y tú también ─ gruñó Hummel─. Así que cállate y déjame trabajar.

Obediente, Anderson se calló. No sabía qué tipo de cosas tenía intención de hacer Hummel, pero al parecer incluía muchos besos lentos, calientes y tentadores en sus hombros y la espalda. En el momento que Hummel deslizó su lengua por la columna vertebral de Anderson, él estaba listo para saltar fuera de su piel, ¡estaba tan caliente!

─Vamos, Kurt. Deja de torturarme ─murmuró sin aliento, cuando Hummel mordió la parte superior de su nalga izquierda─. Me estás volviendo loco.

─A mí también ─admitió Hummel─. Pero ahora vamos a hacerlo despacio, compañero. Realmente lento y suave. Así que trata de relajarte y disfrutar de esto.

─Ese es el tema. Lo estoy disfrutando mucho ─admitió Anderson─. Todo en lo que he estado pensando durante el último mes, es en estar contigo de nuevo. Follándote y dejando que me folles.

─Sigue hablando así, Blainie. Sabes que lo amo. ─La voz de Hummel era un gruñido ronco por la lujuria. Pero esas palabras de Anderson definitivamente hicieron su efecto, porque al fin dejó de besarle y colocó una almohada debajo de la pelvis de Anderson─. ¿Sientes esto, chico? ─murmuró, envolviendo los dedos alrededor del eje duro de Anderson y bombeó de la raíz hasta la punta con movimientos largos y lentos mientras lo colocaba sobre la almohada─. ¿Sientes mi mano sobre tu polla?

─¡Dios, sí! ─Anderson se quedó sin aliento, empujando contra el puño de su pareja. Se le ocurrió que hubo un tiempo en que la idea de la mano de otro hombre en su polla habría sido aterradora o repugnante. Pero aquí y ahora con Hummel, el hombre de su corazón, él no podía pensar en nada más erótico que los callosos dedos de su pareja alrededor de su pulsátil eje. Pronto, sin embargo, la mano se retiró, y él no tenía nada excepto la almohada contra la que frotarse. Al menos parecía que iba a comenzar a tomarlo. Anderson sintió como si hubiera estado deseando esto desde siempre, y no podía esperar a sentir a Kurt dentro de él. Suspiró con deleite y anticipación mientras esperaba que Hummel le preparara ensanchando la apretada entrada a su cuerpo.

Pero en lugar de los lubricados dedos o la punta roma de la polla de Hummel, sintió otro beso suave en la parte superior de su culo, justo encima de la hendidura. Y luego Hummel comenzó a moverse hacia abajo.

No fue hasta que sintió la suave presión de los labios que tanteaban su rosado agujero que Anderson comprendió lo que su compañero estaba haciendo.

─¡Hey! ─Dijo sorprendido, estirando el cuello para intentar ver lo que estaba pasando. Él alcanzó a ver a Hummel arrodillado entre sus piernas, mientras estaba todavía abierto, y cuando su pareja bajó de nuevo la cabeza, hubo otro beso suave en ese lugar prohibido.

─Hey, ¿qué? ─preguntó Hummel después del segundo beso.

─Pues… hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? ─Anderson preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. El beso negro era la única cosa a la que su compañero se había negado de modo firme desde que habían llevado su relación al siguiente nivel. Él estaba dispuesto y deseoso de lamer las pelotas de Anderson o chupar la polla o hacer cualquier número, pero rotundamente se negaba a besar o lamer esa parte del cuerpo de su pareja, y él no quería que Anderson se lo hiciera a él tampoco.

Esto nunca fue un gran problema para Anderson, sabía que Hummel se resistía a este acto en particular, ya que de algún modo le parecía más gay que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran hacer, al menos para la educación católica irlandesa con la que se había criado Hummel. Y ya que Hummel no se identificaba a sí mismo como homosexual, según él, no le gustaban los hombres en general, sólo su compañero, de quien se había enamorado; el beso negro estaba completamente fuera de cuestión para él. Hasta ahora, aparentemente.

─¿No te gusta? ─Preguntó Hummel, besándolo de nuevo y rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Anderson.

─No, es a ti a quien no le gusta ─le recordó Anderson, un poco agitado─. Dijiste que era, eh, demasiado gay. Que eso haría que tú fueras gay.

─Sabes, compañero, he llegado a aceptarlo. ─Hummel le besó de nuevo, y Anderson volvió a jadear.

─¿Y cómo es eso? ─Sonaba como un quejido.

─Eso significa que quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles, y eso incluye esto. ─Hummel le besó de nuevo, de forma larga y persistente─. Y si eso me hace gay, entonces maldita sea, soy gay. Me importa un bledo el resto, siempre que pueda estar contigo.

─Oh, Kurt... ─Anderson se debatía entre el deseo de abrazar a su pareja y decirle a Hummel que se diese prisa y le jodiera. Los suaves e intermitentes besos le estaban haciendo llegar, y le resultaba sorprendentemente erótico ser explorado en esa área por la boca de su compañero, así como por los dedos y la polla.

─Además ─Hummel lo besó otra vez─, quiero asegurarme que realmente estás bien. Y demostrarte lo mucho que lo siento.

Anderson, frunció el ceño.

─¡Jesús, Hummel! Yo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer sólo para mostrarme que lo sientes.

─¿Quién dijo que no quería hacerlo? ─Hummel le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez Anderson sintió el calor y la aspereza húmeda de la lengua de su compañero sobre su estrecha abertura─. La verdad es que siempre he deseado hacer esto. Sólo que tenía miedo de que me hiciese demasiado maricón, ¿sabes?

─¿Y ahora? ─Anderson preguntó sin aliento.

─Ahora estoy descubriendo que me gusta… mucho. Es un poco sucio, ¿sabes? Pero en el buen sentido. Y no me importaría que me lo hicieras. ─Hummel le besó de nuevo─. Ahora relájate, bebé. Sólo relájate y deja que te haga sentir bien. ¿OK?

─OK ─finalmente Anderson aceptó. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el colchón y gimió suavemente mientras sentía los labios de su pareja contra su piel y su lengua encontrando su lugar. Dios, esto se sentía increíble. Y él lo sabía por experiencia, que no había contado a Kurt, pero una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza, su compañero iba tras ello sin prestar atención a nada que lo desviara de su propósito. La situación en cuestión, es que estaba explorando a Anderson con la boca y la lengua como si no hubiera mañana.

Anderson gemía y se retorcía al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de su compañero que se deslizaba por encima de su abertura y luego penetraba en su rosado capullo. Dios, no podía creer que Hummel estuviese realmente dispuesto a hacer esto, que en realidad estuviera poniendo dentro de él su lengua, pero era una sensación maravillosa.

Hummel siguió explorando cuidadosamente por un largo, largo rato, dando tiempo a Anderson para que se acostumbrase a ser penetrado por la lengua.

Luego se echó hacia atrás y mordió y lamió, tentadoramente estimulando las terminaciones nerviosas alrededor de la sensible entrada hasta que Anderson acabó arañando la colcha y sollozando por la liberación.

─¡Dios, Kurt, es tan bueno! ─dijo con voz entrecortada, empujando sus caderas en vano, se frotaba contra la almohada con el deseo de que tuviera más sustancia─. Pero necesito... necesito más. Necesito tenerte dentro de mí.

─Sé lo que necesitas, bebé, y te prometo que vas a conseguirlo ─su compañero respondió en voz baja y ronca─. Te voy a joder largo y lento esta noche, pero necesito asegurarme de que estás listo primero.

─Si pudiera estar más preparado, yo estaría a mitad de camino ahora ─ protestó Anderson─. Vamos, Kurt. No me hagas rogarte.

─Tal vez me gusta que me ruegues ─murmuró Hummel─. Tal vez me gusta demasiado. ─Pero a pesar de sus palabras, bromeando, Anderson escuchó el sonido de la cremallera que finalmente se estaba bajando.

─Entonces eres un hijo de puta sádico ─gruñó─. Ahora date prisa y ¡fóllame! Te necesito duro y dentro de mí, ¡maldita sea!

─También te necesito, bebé ─dijo Hummel con voz ronca. Y entonces, finalmente, Anderson sintió dos dedos llenos de fresco lubricante que penetraban dentro de él.

A pesar de su reciente trauma, el baño íntimo de la lengua de Hummel le había dejado más que listo para ser penetrado. Sintió los dedos entrando con facilidad y pidió más. Algo más, algo más grueso. ─Tu polla, Kurt ─jadeó, sorprendido por el grado de necesidad que flotaba en su propia voz─. Pon tu polla dentro de mí. Dios, te necesito tanto. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

─Y yo quiero estar dentro de ti, bebé ─murmuró Hummel. Después de un largo momento con el terriblemente agradable estiramiento de los dedos, Hummel, se retiró, y finalmente Anderson sintió la roma punta de la polla presionando contra su entrada.

Quería que su socio presionara para entrar directamente y comenzara a follarlo, así de perdido estaba en su necesidad. Su propia polla, dura como una roca, se frotaba contra su vientre, y estaba prácticamente temblando, enloqueciendo por sentir a Hummel en su interior.

Pero cuando trató de empujar hacia atrás y meter más de su pareja dentro de él rápidamente, sintió que Hummel sujetaba sus caderas y lo sostenía en su lugar.

─Tranquilo, cariño ─murmuró Hummel, como el primero al mando y luego su pene de una pulgada de grosor se deslizó en el cuerpo de Anderson─. Necesito tomarte suavemente esta noche. Sólo quiero que te quedes quieto y me dejes hacer el trabajo. Solo déjame follarte.

Las eróticas palabras de su pareja inflamaron a Anderson. Trató de quedarse quieto como Hummel había ordenado, pero era difícil, malditamente difícil. Siguió con ganas de que más de ese delicioso y grueso eje lo penetrase, podía sentirlo deslizándose lentamente en él, y quería ser llenado con la polla de Hummel hasta la empuñadura.

Pero mientras Hummel podía ser realmente caliente e impaciente a veces, había algunas cosas que se negaba a apurarlas. Mantuvo un firme control sobre las caderas de Anderson, mostrando claramente que estaba a cargo de la situación. No importaba lo que intentase, no había nada que Anderson pudiera hacer para acelerar el proceso. Por fin se quedó inerte, entregándose por entero a su pareja, ofreciéndose a sí mismo a la larga y exigente polla que lentamente rebasaba su entrada y se enterraba en su cuerpo.

Por último, sintió las caderas de Hummel golpear contra su culo y sabía que su compañero estaba completamente dentro, pero una vez que estuvo firmemente asentado dentro de Anderson, Hummel todavía no se movía. Él sólo se quedó donde estaba, con las manos cálidas acariciando la temblorosa espalda y las caderas de Anderson como si él no estuviera dispuesto a continuar.

─Por el amor de Dios, Kurt, ¡por favor! ─Anderson sentía como si fuese a morir si no comenzaba a follarlo duro y pronto. Estaba literalmente temblando de necesidad, su polla palpitaba por la liberación, y sabía que se correría tan pronto como su compañero comenzase a moverse dentro y fuera, alcanzando su próstata en el camino. Pero aún así, Hummel no se movió.

─Poco a poco, bebé ─murmuró, rodeando suavemente con su mano la dolorida polla de Anderson─. Realmente vas a disfrutar de esto. Voy a follarte de forma suave y agradable… para que dure.

─¡Joder! ─dijo Anderson con voz ronca─. No soy de porcelana, Kurt. No voy a romperme. ¡Solo fóllame!

─Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, bebé. ─Había diversión, así como lujuria en la voz de Hummel mientras se deslizaba lentamente, oh, tan lentamente en el cuerpo de Anderson, hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene quedó dentro. Entonces, poco a poco, se clavó de nuevo, presionando tan fuerte como pudo sobre ese punto sensible en el interior, haciendo que Anderson se sacudiera y sollozara.

─Eres un cabrón ─gimió cuando Hummel repitió el proceso mientras le acariciaba la polla─. No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto a mí.

─Créelo, bebé. ─Hummel sonaba un poco jadeante como él mismo, pero no por la velocidad, aunque ahora habían desarrollado una especie de ritmo─. No correré ningún riesgo contigo esta noche. Te dije que si querías ser follado, sería a mi manera. Bueno, éstas son mis condiciones.

─Tus condiciones son una locura ─gruñó Anderson, intentando de nuevo empujar hacia atrás y meter más de la polla de su compañero dentro de su cuerpo─. Y estás volviéndome loco.

─Entonces nos volveremos locos juntos ─gruñó Hummel, manteniendo un firme agarre sobre la polla de Anderson─. Uh, uh, uh, bebé. No lo olvides. Soy el que manda, así que harás lo que yo diga que hagas.

Anderson, trató de relajarse y dejarle el control a su compañero y permitir la muy lenta penetración, pero era casi imposible. Se sentía como si hubiera estado en la cama desde siempre, esperando por la lengua y la polla de su compañero, y si no llegaba pronto iba a explotar.

─Kurt ─jadeó finalmente, después de otra media docena de movimientos largos y lentos─. Lo juro por Dios, si no te das prisa y realmente me follas, voy a hacerte lamentarlo como el infierno la próxima vez que hagamos el amor.

─¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ─Había un definitivo interés en la voz de Hummel, y ¿había acelerado un poco? Anderson, pensó que tal vez lo había hecho.

─Bajar tu cabeza a la cama ─dijo, jadeando en una inspiración─. Y luego voy a hacerte exactamente lo que estás haciéndome a mí. Pero antes, voy a lamerte y chuparte la polla hasta que creas que va a explotar. Pero yo no te dejaré correrte. Justo como no dejé que llegaras en el baño del Metro antes de que te asignaran la misión de Talbert.

─Realmente me dejaste herido allí, bebé. Sigue. ─Hummel estaba definitivamente acelerando ahora, para gran alivio de Anderson. Estaba seguro de que no podría aguantar mucho más de la lenta y sensual tortura que su compañero le estaba aplicando severamente. Ciertamente, era diferente de lo que había padecido bajo las órdenes de Talbert, pero no menos tenso. Continuó su charla caliente.

─¿Tú crees que estabas jodido entonces? Solo espera ─se volvió─. Porque después de esto, me voy a bajar hasta tu culo y pondré mi lengua tan profundo dentro de ti, que comenzarás a suplicar por mi polla. Pero no voy a dártela.

─¿No? ─Hummel estaba realmente acelerado, Anderson arqueó la espalda y abrió más las piernas, dando a su compañero un mejor acceso a su culo.

─No. ─Se quedó sin aliento─. Voy a… usar la cola en ti. La misma que utilicé por última vez el Cuatro de Julio cuando llevabas esos pantalones de cuero que enmarcaban tu pene y los testículos de manera tan vistosa. Voy a provocarte con él durante horas y no te dejaré llegar.

─No lo harás ─Hummel se opuso. Estaba apretando la polla de Anderson y acariciándolo al ritmo de cada golpe que imponía su cuerpo. Anderson gimió, sabiendo que finalmente se estaba acercando a su orgasmo. ¡Dios, tenía que correrse! Y él quería sentir a Hummel explotar dentro de él, al mismo tiempo.

─Te lo aseguro, compañero ─gruñó─. Me burlaré de ti durante horas, de modo que en el momento en que finalmente te deje tener mi polla, estarás medio loco de lujuria. Te correrás tan duro, que te desmayarás.

─Voy a correrme ahora mismo ─admitió Hummel con voz ronca─. Dios, Blainie, lo que va a venir es muy intenso. ¿Quieres sentirme llenando tu dulce culo con mi leche?

─¡Dios, sí! ─gimió Anderson, empujando contra la mano de su pareja─. Llega conmigo, Kurt. Úsame duro y lléname. ¡Fóllame!

Con un rugido, Hummel se presionó profundo dentro de él, llenando a Anderson hasta la empuñadura con su polla. Al mismo tiempo, el puño presionó sobre la polla de Anderson, más fuerte que la presión que había estado aplicando para hacer que su pareja se corriese, y estallaron juntos.

Anderson dio un grito ronco, cuando el orgasmo llegó ardiendo desde la zona superior de las bolas y lo golpeó como un mazazo.

Y entonces Hummel eyaculó, apretando tan fuerte con la mano que Anderson vio las estrellas. El hecho de que pudiera sentir a su pareja pulsando en su interior, llenándolo con su semen, sólo intensificó su orgasmo, lo hizo gemir y pedir más.

─Sí ─gimió de nuevo─. Dios, sí, Kurt... más... más.

─Tengo todo lo que necesitas aquí ─le dijo Hummel, todavía ordeñando la polla de Anderson con movimientos largos y rudos─. Y te lo daré en cualquier momento que lo necesites, chico.

─Yo siempre te necesito. ─Anderson se arqueó bajo su pareja, sintiendo las réplicas del orgasmo que lo golpeaban, provocando espasmos en su cuerpo mientras Hummel mantenía el puño alrededor de su polla y exprimía hasta la última gota de leche fuera de él. Por un largo y brillante rato, el mundo parecía girar alrededor de ellos y, a continuación, finalmente la marea de placer fue reduciéndose, dejando a Anderson agitado y jadeando y totalmente saciado por primera vez en más de un mes.

─Dios, bebé... ─Hummel jadeaba cuando se retiró cuidadosamente y se tumbó en la cama junto a Anderson─. Eso fue... Dios, fue intenso.

─El mejor de la historia ─concordó Anderson, rodando a su lado hasta quedar frente a frente con su pareja. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y luego frunció el ceño a Hummel─. ¿Realmente te preocupaba hacerme daño?

Hummel se encogió de hombros.

─Sí, al principio. Pero luego pensé que sería divertido, ya sabes, provocarte un poco.

─Ciertamente lo fue. ─Sonrió Anderson─. Eres un cabrón. Me hiciste prácticamente morder la sábana, yo te deseaba intensamente.

Hummel se puso serio.

─Lo siento si fue duro para ti, bebé, pero yo necesitaba saber que estabas totalmente recuperado. Quería estar seguro de que no estabas sólo hablando para que te follara, para demostrarme que estabas bien, cuando en realidad no lo estabas.

─Bueno, confío en que habrás comprobado que no estaba fingiendo nada de eso ─Anderson dijo secamente─. No puedo recordar la última vez que yo deseé algo tan intensamente. Tal vez fue la primera vez en el RamJack, pero yo estaba confuso entonces, es difícil de decir.

─Sí, oí eso. ─Hummel le dedicó una sonrisa cansada─. Todos los conflictos se han acabado.

Anderson resopló.

─En comparación, esto ha sido un paseo por el parque.

─Habla por ti, compañero. ─Hummel, hizo una mueca─. Estoy agitado. Tú me hiciste hacer todo el trabajo duro. Me hiciste sudar completamente, necesito una ducha. ─Se arrastró fuera de la cama, a pesar de las protestas de Anderson.

─Sí, soy un hijo de puta de esa manera. ─Refunfuñando, Anderson se unió a su pareja en el baño. Sin embargo, una vez bajo el chorro de agua caliente, empezó a pensar que una ducha no era tan mala idea. A pesar de haberse bañado en el hospital por la mañana, no se había sentido verdaderamente limpio hasta ahora. Lavar finalmente el olor a antiséptico se sentía muy bien, y enjabonar el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja se sentía mucho mejor.

─Es mejor que lo dejes, chico ─murmuró Hummel cuando Anderson acarició el pene con una mano y lo enjabonó─. Sólo porque te llené por completo con mi leche hace un minuto no significa que no pueda hacer otra ronda. Ya hace más de un mes, y tenemos un montón de rondas para ponernos al día.

─Estoy contando con ello. ─Anderson lo acarició más fuerte y se alegró de encontrar a su compañero cada vez más duro de nuevo. Siempre había sido así con ellos, no podían conseguir bastante del otro─. ¿Tú sabes en lo que me haces pensar? ─Preguntó, mirando a Hummel mientras empuñaba su polla.

─No. ¿Qué? ─La voz de Hummel estaba llena de necesidad.

─Asuntos pendientes. ─Anderson se arrodilló y atrajo a su compañero hacia él, permitiendo que el chorro tibio de agua lavara el eje de Hummel arrastrando el jabón.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─Hummel preguntó sin aliento mientras Anderson se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomaba su polla en un largo y amoroso bocado.

─¿Recuerdas lo que decía acerca de cómo te provoqué y te dejé esperando en los baños del Metro? ¿Antes del caso Talbert?

─Mmm-hmm. ─Había una mirada vidriosa en los ojos de Hummel, pero Anderson se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba con él, aunque apenas.

─Te dije que volveríamos para acabarlo. Bueno, el caso ha terminado, y has vuelto. Así que aquí está lo que te prometí. ─Se inclinó hacia adelante de nuevo y metió la verga de Hummel hasta el fondo de su garganta, amaba el almizclado sabor a limpio de él.

Le pareció una eternidad, con la bañera de porcelana fría debajo de las rodillas y los riachuelos de agua caliente que corrían por su espalda, pero finalmente Hummel gemía y se empujaba contra sus labios. Anderson tragó el río caliente de esperma, amaba esto, amaba cada pulgada del hombre que estaba delante de él. Estaba medio duro de nuevo por el erótico acto que acababa de realizar. Se acordó de una fantasía que había tenido cuando salieron del RamJack, incluso antes de que hubieran estado juntos como algo más que compañeros.

Por último Hummel tiró suavemente su cabello, alejándolo. ─Basta ─ murmuró con voz ronca─. Tú me has chupado hasta dejarme seco, y el agua caliente no dura para siempre aquí.

─Es verdad. ─Anderson se levantó rígidamente hasta erguirse sobre sus pies, haciendo muecas, cuando el agua tibia empezó a ponerse fría─. El tanque de agua de mi casa es más grande. Tal vez deberías vivir conmigo.

Hummel ladró una risa cuando cogió las dos toallas.

─Sí, claro. Y sólo tendremos que desfilar por el personal y pedir un cambio formal de domicilio. Al Capitán Schuester le encantaría.

─Creo que no le importaría tanto como piensas. Él lo sabe ─dijo Anderson en voz baja─. Sobre nosotros, quiero decir.

─Sí, lo sé. ─Hummel se quedó súbitamente serio─. Vio la película que el enfermo de Talbert hizo. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo?

─Él lo sabe, pero no le importa. ─Anderson deslizó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su compañero y se lo llevó de vuelta al dormitorio─. Le dije que no nos avergonzábamos de ello, pero que preferíamos mantenerlo para nosotros mismos.

Hummel se desplomó sobre la cama, con una mirada incrédula en el rostro.

─¿Y estaba de acuerdo con eso?

Anderson se rió.

─¿De acuerdo con eso? Prácticamente dio un suspiro de alivio. En lo que a él respecta, esta situación será normal como de costumbre cuando volvamos. Así que, si al Capitán no le importa, ¿por qué no nos mudamos juntos?

Hummel se quedó pensativo.

─Es algo que hay que pensar. Me alegro de que estemos al descubierto ahora, al menos ante Schuester. Sé cómo tratar de ocultar lo que sentimos te ha preocupado.

─Eso es un eufemismo. ─Anderson hocicó con su mejilla sobre el pubis peludo de su pareja.

─Mmm. Esto es agradable. ─Hummel enroscó los dedos por el cabello húmedo de Anderson en una suave caricia─. Sólo tú y yo juntos otra vez.

─Nosotros contra ellos, compañero ─Anderson estuvo de acuerdo─. Siempre. ─Bostezó─. Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Hoy es el Día de San Valentín.

─Sí, lo es ─esto pareció sorprender a Hummel─. He estado tan molesto últimamente que me olvidé por completo. Hombre, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho por celebrarlo este año, ¿no?

─¿Estás bromeando? ─Anderson levantó la cabeza para mirar a Hummel─. ¿Cómo se llama lo que acabamos de hacer en la cama y en la ducha, si no es una celebración?

─No me entiendas mal. Yo amo follarte, por no mencionar explorarte. Pero no sé... ─Hummel se encogió de hombros─. Yo quería hacer algo "especial".

─¿Como el año pasado? Cuando pasamos la noche entera en una operación de vigilancia y se perdió la reserva que hiciste en "Four Tables"? ─Anderson sonrió.

─Hey, pensé que te gustaría tener una cita de lujo como esa ─Hummel protestó─. Si fuera por mí, podría comer sólo perros calientes con chili en Harry's.

─Harry's suena muy bien. ─Anderson se dio cuenta que su estómago rugía─. En realidad, podemos ir a buscarlos ahora. He estado viviendo de la comida del hospital durante los últimos tres días, sin sal, puré de patatas instantáneo y gelatina. ¡Qué asco!

─Me parece bien. Pero ya sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tengo algo para ti. ─ Hummel se incorporó de repente, retirando a su pareja.

Anderson se quejó con una protesta, pero pudo ver la luz de entusiasmo en los ojos de Hummel. Su compañero tenía un amor casi infantil por los regalos, dados y recibidos, de modo que si se había acordado de que tenía algo para Anderson para el Día de San Valentín, no sería feliz hasta que se lo diese.

─¿Qué es? ─Le preguntó amablemente.

─No puedo decírtelo, tienes que verlo. Espera. ─Hummel saltó ágilmente de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en su armario, que estaba muy bien organizado, pero lleno hasta el borde─. Sé que está por aquí en alguna parte ─Anderson le oyó murmurar. Luego, con un sordo ─: ¡aja! ─Hummel finalmente salió sosteniendo un paquete envuelto sobre la cabeza─. Aquí. ─Se lo dio a Anderson, y se sentó en la cama, con ojos ansiosos─. Ábrelo. Lo tengo sólo para ti.

─Me siento mal, sin embargo. No tengo nada para ti ─Anderson se opuso.

─¿Estás bromeando? Me diste tu dulce culo, bebé. No podría pedir un regalo mejor que ese. ─Hummel movió las cejas y dio a su compañero una mirada lasciva─. Ahora vamos. Ábrelo.

─No puedo esperar para verlo. ─Anderson sonrió y se lanzó hacia el papel de regalo rojo. El entusiasmo de su pareja por regalos era contagioso.

─No es mucho ─Hummel dijo en tono de disculpa, cuando una pequeña bolsa de caramelos cayó en el regazo de Anderson─. Pero ha venido desde Colombia.

─¡Menta Helada! ─ Anderson no podía estar más sorprendido mientras miraba el tradicional caramelo de sabor a menta─. ¡No he visto de estos desde que era un niño! ¡Mi abuelita los hacía para dármelos a mí!

Hummel sonrió.

─Lo sé. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo por ti. Ella me dio la receta para Docinhos de abóbora también, e iba a cocinar una remesa grande, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido… ─Se encogió de hombros─. No he tenido exactamente mi mente en intentar hacer el caramelo.

─Totalmente comprensible. ─Anderson le puso una mano sobre el hombro y apretó─. Y para decirte la verdad, estoy muy contento de que no hicieras nada de esa basura de calabaza y coco.

Hummel frunció el ceño.

─¿Qué? Pero ella dijo que era tu favorito. "A mi pequeño corazón, le encantaba el Docinhos de abóbora. Nunca tenía suficiente" ─dijo, haciendo una imitación perfecta de la voz áspera de la abuela de Anderson.

Anderson se rió.

─Sí, bueno... eso era porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. En realidad, yo se lo estaba dando de comer al perro. Pobre animal parecía que iba a explotar durante un mes cada vez que las hacía.

Hummel soltó una risita.

─Blainie, chico malo. Nunca imaginé que fueses del tipo cruel con los animales.

─Hey, al perro le encantaba. ¿Sabes lo que pienso del coco? Es repugnante.

─No sabía que pensabas de esa manera, bebé. ─Hummel se quedó pensativo ─. Divertido... Incluso después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender. Bueno, ¿por lo menos te gustan los caramelos de menta?

─Los amo. ─Anderson, abrió la bolsa y desenvolvió uno metiéndolo en la boca. Ofreció uno a Hummel, que lo tomó y chupó pensativo.

─Mmm. Muy bueno. No tan bueno como tú, por supuesto, corazón. ─Anderson dio una mirada sorprendida una vez más.

─Pero entonces, ¿qué sucede?

Anderson suspiró.

─Yo sabía que mi abuela haría que quisieras llamarme así. ─Hummel siempre había amado provocar a Anderson con el nombre que le daba su abuela de Colombia.

─Tú lo sabes, bebé. ─Hummel de repente se puso serio─. Pero no es sólo una broma, ya lo sabes. Te llamo corazón porque eso es lo que eres, mi corazón. Sin ti, estoy vacío por dentro.

─Ay, compañero... ─Anderson se acercó y tomó la mejilla áspera de Hummel─. Si yo soy tu corazón, entonces tú eres mi soul. Mi... ¿Cuál es la palabra? ─Era una broma entre ellos ya que Hummel sabía más español que Anderson, a pesar de su herencia colombiana.

─Alma. Eso es el alma. ─Hummel sonrió y tomó la mano de Anderson─. Dime, ¿realmente tienes hambre? Toda esta dulce charla me ha hecho desearte otra vez. Y creo que leí en alguna parte que puedes tener una infernal mamada con un caramelo de menta en la boca.

─Me parece bien. ─Anderson se tumbó en la cama, con su corazón lleno de amor por su pareja─. Te quiero, Kurt. Más que a nada. Más que nunca.

─Yo también te quiero, bebé. ─Hummel ya estaba colocado entre los muslos de Anderson, pero se detuvo por un momento, con los ojos fijos en su pareja─. Ya sabes, si sobrevivimos después de pasar lo que Talbert nos hizo, podemos atravesar cualquier cosa.

─Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte. ─Anderson se agachó para pasar una mano a través de los rizos de Hummel─. Nosotros nos perteneceremos siempre. Siempre ha sido así y siempre será.

─En corazón y alma ─Hummel estuvo de acuerdo─. Nosotros contra ellos. Esa es la manera que siempre va a ser.

La respuesta de Anderson se convirtió en un gemido cuando su compañero se inclinó y chupó su duro eje profundamente en la boca. Hummel tenía razón, el caramelo de menta provocaba una diferencia deliciosa. Frío, hormigueo, escalofríos, un contraste directo con el calor de la lengua de Hummel, todo ello viajando por su polla.

Enredando sus dedos en la espesa cabellera de Hummel, pensó que nunca había amado a su pareja más que ahora. Él y Hummel habían pasado por un momento difícil, pero habían salido de la misma manera que siempre lo hicieron en el pasado.

Y mientras Hummel se movía con la boca húmeda y caliente sobre la polla de Anderson, él tuvo la certeza de que siempre sobrevivirían a cualquier situación. Sin importar qué obstáculos se interpusieran en su camino, mientras él y Hummel siguiesen juntos, nada podría derribarlos. Anderson amaba a su socio con todo su corazón, alma, cuerpo y mente, y estaba decidido a no perderlo nunca.

**FIN.**


End file.
